Dom x Dom
by TheSoul986
Summary: AU. Si bien Inuyasha (Dom) nunca tuvo la esperanza de conocer a una chica sumisa, aquella muchacha de ojos achocolatados le atraerá poderosamente la atención. El no sabe que ella es una Dom pero cuando lo descubra, a pesar de todo, eso no sera impedimento para una relación aunque... / La amo de pies a cabeza pero tengo un jodido limite y verme amordazado es mi jodido limite/
1. Chapter 1

Dom x Dom

Y ahí estaba yo, buscando alguien con quien jugar un rato. Bien, Miroku me había invitado a este bar de D/s y hasta ahora lo único que veía simplemente no me interesaba. Miroku y yo no habíamos venido juntos así que no tenía la menor idea de donde se paseaba este maldito Dom.

Porque si, Miroku y yo somos Dom, no es por presumir ni nada, pero en la escala de los Dom varones yo voy primero y Miroku segundo. Y en la lista mixta de Dom, primero va una mujer de la que nunca había oído hablar, luego estaba yo y luego Miroku.

Así que seguí caminando buscando desesperadamente al estúpido de Miroku que estaba desaparecido… por alguna razón.

Entonces, se alzo frente a mí la cosita más dulce, frágil y pequeña que alguna vez haya visto. Una chica preciosa y exuberante, de una belleza que me dejaba impactado. La chiquilla no tendría más de 25 años, calculando.

Sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados realzando sus preciosos ojos chocolates, tuve un aceleramiento en el bombeo de mi corazón y un gran dolor en la entrepierna. Ya podía verla debajo mío suplicando por mis besos.

E inclusive aun mas erótico era verla arrodillada con las manos alzadas y atadas, siendo flagelada por mi fusa. Embobado y atraído por esa imagen me acerque a paso lento a mi pequeña diosa sumisa.

Porque si, podía definir de entre tanta gente que ella era sumisa. Llevaba unas muñequeras que normalmente un Dom le entregaba a su sumiso, y ella parecía llevarlas con orgullo. Y vestía en escala de grises.

El bar es exclusivamente de Doms y sumisos con invitación. Y es una regla que para diferenciarnos entre todos si queremos buscar compañía, un sumiso debía vestir azul marino y un Dom vestir de negro. Ella parecía nueva y por ello seguramente llevaba ese color. ¿Cómo había entrado? Seguramente su dominador la había llevado, entonces ¿Porque estaba tan solita? Sentada mirando a la nada.

Cuando entonces se le acerco Miroku y se me pararon las orejas, así que el resultaba ser su Dom. Perfecto, conozco a Miroku y es muy celoso con sus sumisos. Tendré un verdadero trabajo al convencerlo a él, porque sé que a ella la convenceré en un chasquido de dedos.

Ambos, mi cosita hermosa y Miroku, se dieron un beso en la mejilla amigablemente y se sentaron juntos. Ella parecía encantada con el pervertido este. Me acerque a paso rápido. Los detendré, vaya que los detendré.

\- ¡Miroooku! – canturree al llegar a ellos, maldito suertudo hijo de la…

\- ¡Inuyasha! Viniste, te estaba buscando… Ah, déjame que te presente a Kagome Higurashi, aunque seguramente has oído hablar de ella.

Mire a la cosita hermosa, Kagome… así se llamaba y aunque me sonara conocido, no podía ubicar de donde lo había escuchado, sus ojos de largas pestañas me distraían.

\- ¡Oh, no! Inuyasha – rio Miroku – Conozco esa mirada, dime, ¿no sabes quién es Kagome, verdad?

\- No, pero estoy seguro de que nunca lo olvidare de ahora en adelante cuando me lo digas – y sonreí de manera galante.

Ella se cruzo de piernas y mantuvo sus manos sobre su pequeña falda. Y extrañamente, sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Oh, Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Es extraño, yo he oído hablar de ti, pero tú no de mí. Y eso que yo voy primera – converso la pequeña minina y eso me dejo sorprendido.

¿Primera? _Higurashi… _

\- Higurashi Kagome – hablo mi pequeña niña – La primera en la escala mixta de los Dom, por encima de Inuyasha Taisho.

Y entonces recordé.

_Higurashi…_

La más cruel, despiadada y paradójicamente la mas amorosa y gentil de los Dom. Su carácter cambiaba de acuerdo a un sumiso.

Si, la había visto una vez vestida de Dom, totalmente de negro y un gran antifaz de color oscuro. Con guantes de red y un gran látigo, su sola presencia intimidaba a todos, su caminar elegante y sus pasos decididos. De tacón aguja.

La verdad, entonces me había quedado prendido de aquella mujer y su figura exuberante, su carácter explosivo y gentil al momento de comenzar con los juegos en grupo.

Perfecta. De alguna manera. Pero era un Dom. Una Dom.

Flagelaba con amor y castigaba con rudeza. La Dom perfecta para cualquier sumiso. Sumiso. Yo no soy un sumiso, soy la maldita piedra en el zapato de uno. Soy duro con todos, yo mando y me obedecen.

Pero esta chica tiene algo, y como que me llamo Inuyasha Taisho que la hare mía y doblegare su espíritu a mi voluntad. Me amara de tal forma que no podrá desobedecerme, será mía porque lo digo yo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dom x Dom

Me senté junto a Miroku sin dejar de observar a la chica, una duda me embargo.

\- Eres una Dom entonces.

\- ¿No te quedo lo suficientemente claro? – respondió ella.

\- Si pero ¿por qué llevas esas muñequeras de sumiso?

\- Esperanza

Miroku empezó a reír y yo no entendía nada. ¿Esperanza de qué? De pronto Kagome volteo sus muñecas y me mostro la cara interna de las muñequeras en donde se ubicaba un cierre.

\- Llegara el día en que conozca un sumiso con quien pasare el resto de mis días, y cuando llegue ese momento, le entregare estas muñequeras que hice con mis propias manos.

Me sorprendí, sus sueños eran altos, y pude ver en sus ojos esa esperanza, la espera que aun continuaba y seguiría continuando. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y me sonroje. Ella tenía la seguridad de encontrar alguien con sus gustos, y compartir con esa persona toda su vida.

De alguna u otra manera me avergoncé ante ella y su esperanza, porque yo no tenía esa idea. Yo me casaría con una mujer que no tendría mis gustos, una que no sería sumisa, lo sé. Simplemente siempre lo he sabido.

\- ¿Tu también crees que es tonto? Una Dom enamorada, si… ridículo – menciono Kagome con sarcasmo mientras me miraba fríamente, creyendo que me reiría de ella.

Miroku sonrió tontamente y lo golpee. Idiota, no se daba cuenta de que su risa le había dolido. Mire a Kagome con aquellos ojos fríos y lastimeros.

\- Para nada, me parece algo increíble. Pero no imposible.

Ella volteo y sonrió dulcemente, se me paralizo el corazón, ¿Qué pasaba con este órgano que a cada gesto suyo, se aceleraba?

Observe su rostro mientras Miroku y ella se enfrascaban en una discusión que para mí no tenía sentido. Ella me recordaba a alguien, si, a Kikyo, ella fue una anterior sumisa mía. Por increíble que pareciese, la había querido mucho y siempre disfrutaba castigándola.

Kikyo era menuda, con el cabello ébano más largo que alguna vez haya visto. Sus ojos chocolates que siempre demandaban mi atención, era sumisa, callada, obediente y había llegado a mis manos con una gran experiencia en la sumisión. Nunca se quejaba por nada, nunca reclamaba, era simplemente el espécimen perfecto.

Ella sabía que yo era el amo, y como tal, me debía respeto y cariño. Y siempre lo cumplía. Estuvimos como tres meses hasta que terminamos, pues ella exigía más y más. Cosas que no iban conmigo pero ella deseaba.

Simplemente no coincidimos.

Kagome y Kikyo tenían un terrible parentesco, el mismo cabello azabache, el mismo color de ojos, prácticamente las mismas facciones.

Pero yo tenía seguridad de que Kikyo era mayor que Kagome, pues mi pequeña minina, ante mis ojos de hombre con treinta años encima, no aparentaba más de veinticinco.

Y Kikyo actualmente tendría veintiocho.

\- …Hablo la señora – rio Miroku.

\- Niño, soy mayor que tú, no me contradigas, no te conviene

\- Un año, señora – sonrió mi disque mejor amigo – Solo un año de diferencia.

Y yo boquee. ¿Qué había dicho? Miroku es un año menor que yo. Un año. Y ella es… Oh por dios. Ella y yo tenemos exactamente la misma edad. Pero… ¡Si parece una niña!

Ahora resulta que Kikyo es menor que mi cosita chica. Ah, las apariencias engañan.

\- Oh, Kagome, ¿ha venido tu hermana?

\- Maldito pervertido, te conozco y no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Ella me gusta mucho

-Mantente alejado de Kikyo o te cortare el cuello

\- ¿Kikyo? – pregunte confundido y ambos voltearon a verme, me pregunte si estaban hablando de la Kikyo en la que yo había estado pensando hace tan solo unos segundos – Ella, creo que la conozco, ¿Cómo es ella?

Kagome gruño.

\- En la escala de los sumisos Kikyo es la primera – se carcajeo Miroku – es igualita a Kagome, parecen gemelas

\- Perfecto – gimió mi pequeña minina – ahora un hombre más se agrega a mi lista negra – me miro con furia contenida y yo casi caigo de espaldas – toca a mi pequeña Kikyo y te empalare.

\- Kagome es la razón por la que Kikyo no ha conseguido últimamente un Dom – me explico mi pelinegro amigo – esta chica es muy sobreprotectora con su hermana, el ultimo Dom de Kikyo recibió un latigazo "por casualidad" de Kagome, ella asegura que fue un accidente pero todos sabemos que no lo fue.

\- Fue un accidente – gruño una sonriente Kagome. Me mordí el labio inferior. Su cara y esa sonrisa malvada decían a gritos que aquello no fue un accidente. Ufff, mi gatita era mala.

\- Oh, hablando de la Reina de Roma

Y frente nuestro se mostro una chica de cabello negro y largo, era ella, era Kikyo. La Kikyo que alguna vez fue mi sumisa.

Trague saliva sin ganas. Kagome me mataría, me despellejaría y luego mandaría mis restos a que lo comieran unos perros. Adiós oportunidades.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom x Dom

Trague saliva de nuevo.

Y rogué porque mi pequeña minina nunca se enterara de mi anterior relación intima con Kikyo. Sino esa pequeña esperanza que tenia por conquistarla y tomarla como mía se iría por el desagüe.

\- Hermana – sonrió respetuosamente Kikyo hacia Kagome, que sonrió con alegría genuina.

\- Ah, Kikyo, ¿Dónde estabas? Te extrañe cariño

Kagome abrió los brazos y mi ex se acurruco en su pecho. Gemí, ellas no parecían hermanas, no se comportaban como tal, parecían novias, demasiado cariño fraternal para mí. Puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos.

Mientras Miroku, mi pervertido amigo, se deleitaba con la vista. Hasta que oí un ruido sordo y me digne a ver. Miroku tenía una marca roja en la mejilla.

Kagome lo miro fríamente mientras Kikyo escondía su rostro en el cuello de su hermana mayor.

\- Intenta tocar el trasero de Kikyo de nuevo y te cortare la mano – dijo mi pelinegra con la mano hecha un puño, sonreí, era una fierecilla, de espíritu vivo y enérgico, volví a vagar en mis pensamientos, ah, cuanto disfrutaría ver a esta chica siendo castigada por mi mano. Siendo nalgueada sobre mis piernas.

Miroku empezó a reír tontamente, yo ignore cualquier movimiento de la hermana menor de mi gatita. No quería verla y que así ella no me viera. Sería un problema si se ponía cariñosa conmigo frente a su hermana.

\- Inuyasha – voltee el rostro sin poder evitarlo, escuchar mi nombre de su dulce y sensual voz causaba estragos en mi cuerpo. Estaba hechizado, hechizado de ella, de su cuerpo, de su voz. Disfrute mi nombre salir de su aterciopelada boca. Aquella boquita pequeña, fresca, invitante. Como la de una fresita jugosa que esperaba ser mordida por alguien que la dominara. Me relamí –Inuyasha, te presento a mi hermana… ella es Kikyo Higurashi.

Kikyo saco su cabeza y me miro. Nuestras miradas chocaron, ella sonrió y yo sude frio. No dudaba de que ella me hubiera reconocido, sumisa que caí en mis brazos, nunca se olvidaría de mí. Pero no sabía cómo actuaria ella de ahora en adelante, podía hacerse la loca e ignorarme, o podía acercarse y arrojarse a mis brazos.

\- Inuyasha – suspiro Kikyo y no me causo absolutamente nada – Por supuesto, ya nos conocíamos.

Kikyo se aferro a su hermana con sus manos enredadas en la cintura de Kagome, quien se mantenía relajada, apoyando toda su espalda contra el respaldar del sillón del bar. Kikyo me miro fijamente. Había deseo en sus ojos, lo reconocí.

\- Fuimos amantes, el me dominaba.

Todos nos quedamos quietos y a mí no se me ocurría para nada decir algo contra lo que había dicho. Era verdad y no mentiría sobre eso.

\- ¿Y…? ¿Ya no lo son, verdad? No hay problema – hablo una desanimada Kagome, mirando a su hermana con unos ojos que daban pena – Si ustedes no vuelven, no me darán motivo para matar a mi segundo.

\- Jajaja, segundo Inuyasha, segundo… te acaba de decir segundo, hombre, se cuanto detestas no estar en primer lugar, jaja, tio, no te enojes – gimió Miroku después de que le diera un codazo en las costillas, entrometido, es verdad, siempre deteste ser segundo en la maldita lista mixta. Me cabreaba mucho y siempre se lo exprese a Miroku con todas las letras.

\- No volveré con Inuyasha… a no ser que él me lo pida, entonces no me negare ni me hare de rogar

Kagome me miro feo, muy feo. Desvié la vista, sus ojos son penetrantes, no me sorprendería si tuviera de pronto mal de ojo. La mujer sabía hacer quedar a los demás. Su cara decía un claro "No le propongas nada a mi hermanita o date por muerto"

\- Ah, es verdad, conseguí nuevo Dom, Kagome

\- ¿Quién es el desgraciado? Acaba de perder sus testículos

\- Kagome… - suspiro Kikyo y Miroku trago, eso me pareció sospechoso, estos dos…

\- ¿Quién es, Kikyo? – insistió mi pequeña minina.

\- Kouga Ookami

Hijo de la gran… Si Kagome quería arrancarle las bolas, con mucho gusto la ayudaría a cumplir su cometido. Ese sujeto de malas pulgas, era el único hombre que yo conocía en cumplir al pie de la letra un 24/7 y que Kikyo estuviera con el de pronto prácticamente no me sorprendía, cuando Kikyo y yo estábamos juntos, ella me pedía seguir los roles como un 24/7 pero yo no quería, nunca me había gustado maltratar con tal magnitud a mi pareja. Era desagradable para mí. Pero como era desagradable para mi, Kikyo lo veía con otros ojos.

Ese fue el motivo de nuestra ruptura. Ella quería más y yo no se lo podía otorgar.

Kouga y yo teníamos diferentes ideales. Para Kouga el D/s debía ser sin sentimientos, duro, frenético, brutal y sin piedad. Para mí, la cosa era diferente, no importaba que sumisa fuera, siempre la castigaba con cariño, la atacaba porque sabía que a ella le gustaba ser atacada. Y siempre iba despacio. Pero tengo un límite y claramente el 24/7 es mi limite, nunca haría eso, no disfrutaría haciéndolo, lose, lo intente y no es lo mío.

Y por ellos éramos enemigos jurados. No nos llevamos bien pues no pensábamos igual, yo dulcificaba las cosas y el las endurecía. Simplemente no encajábamos y eso causaba nuestra enemistad.

\- ¡Kikyo! ¿Quieres darme un infarto? ¿No sabes quién es él o qué? Te golpeara te guste eso o no te guste.

Kikyo ronroneo. La idea le gustaba. Sobre gustos y colores no han escrito los autores.

\- Si necesitas apoyo… - deje salir mientras Kagome volteaba a verme y a sonreírme socarrona.

\- Oh, la enemistad entre Inuyasha y Kouga es legendaria – declaro un Miroku que todavía tenía la marca de la palma de la mano de Kagome en la mejilla.

\- Lo sé – revelo la minina – Lo he oído, y déjame decirte que si tuviera que elegir entre ambas ideas, prefiero la tuya.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Y por tercera vez se me acelero el corazón. Jodido órgano, ¿no tiene un correcto autocontrol o qué?

Los tres empezamos a conversar trivialidades, conversábamos y reíamos amenamente. Kikyo se mantenía callada y recostada como una gata cansada en el regazo de Kagome, ella deslizaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de su hermana menor con cariño, podía ver cuánto Kagome adoraba a Kikyo. Hasta que ella misma lo confirmo.

\- Papa murió cuando Souta, nuestro hermano pequeño, cumplió un año y yo tenía ocho en ese entonces. Al cumplir los quince empecé a trabajar para ayudar a mama a ahorrar para la colegiatura de Kikyo. Mi pequeña hermana… siempre fue reservada y cariñosa, se me pegaba como una lapa, la adoraba y siempre tendía a estar detrás de ella pues su inocencia era tal que nunca se daba cuenta cuando un hombre la coqueteaba. ¡No se rían, par de pervertidos!

\- Pero… inocente… jaja

\- Cállate Miroku, dije que fue en ese entonces. Kikyo es un amor de hermana pequeña. Nunca me decepciono, en ninguna ocasión, todo lo que sacrifique con mucho gusto por ella me lo devolvió por mil. Aunque me negué en un principio aceptar cosas de ella pues es mi hermana pequeña, insistió. Jajaja, tenemos a mama como una reina y Souta está empezando a trabajar pues el año pasado termino la universidad. La quiero y hare que cualquier espécimen macho alfa que se acerque a ella pruebe el sabor de mis puños.

Kikyo gimió.

\- Sabía que no debía permitir que ingresaras a esas clases de artes marciales.

\- Cariño, algún día me lo agradecerás


	4. Chapter 4

Dom x Dom

Salimos del bar los cuatro y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos autos, en el caso de Kagome, ambas se dirigieron al auto de Kikyo, en donde habían venido pues el de Kagome estaba en reparaciones.

\- Le preste mi bebe a Souta ¿saben lo que hizo? Tuvo sexo dentro y ante el jaleo movieron la palanca de cambios, el auto se dio de bruces contra un poste – dijo ella al respecto.

Kagome llevaba a Kikyo en la espalda pues se había quedado dormida, Miroku le abrió la puerta del coche y yo ayude a Kagome a meter a Kikyo en el asiento trasero.

\- Gracias – sonrió mi gatita.

De pronto Miroku recibió una llamada y se alejo de nosotros, no sin despedirse rápidamente de Kagome y de mí.

\- Me caes bien chico.

Yo reí – No me llames chico, ¿cuantos años crees que tengo?

\- ¿Veinticinco?

Me sorprendí, ¿de verdad aparento tener cinco años menos? Guau, acaba de subirme la moral.

\- Tengo treinta – ella puso un rostro sorprendido, si, ese seguramente era mi rostro al enterarme de que ella también tenía treinta.

\- Tenemos…

\- …la misma edad, lo sé – y empecé a reírme sin razón, ella también lo hizo, su risa era melodiosa, perfecta, dulce, suave, aun no me cabía en la mente que una chica tan menuda y preciosa fuese una ruda Dom. Seria mía, joder, lo sé, será mía.

\- Gracioso, no tenía idea, aparentas ser más joven. Jajaja, en serio, me caes bien – ella hundió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo su celular – Hay que mantenernos en contacto

Tuve que morderme los labios para no sonreír, estaba a punto de pedirle su teléfono, no pensé que de buen grado ella me lo ofrecería. Ya me veía a mi mismo al llegar a mi departamento, saltar hacia mi cama y chillar como una niña enamorada. Joder, tengo problemas.

Intercambiamos números.

Ella guardo su celular y se metió en el asiento del conductor. Yo le cerré la puerta y me apoye en la ventanilla bajada. La mire un rato mientras ella ingresaba y giraba la llave del auto. Era preciosa, tenía una dulce y protectora personalidad. Sin poder evitarlo me embriague de su perfume y por primera vez en mi vida sentí las malditas mariposas en mi estomago, que mas que parecer mariposas parecían abejas con puntas filudas listas para desgarrarme el estomago. No tenia precio. No tenía descripción.

La bese. En la mejilla. Su piel era liza, suave, caóticamente perfecta contra mis labios. Ella sonrió tímidamente y sentí un pinchazo en el pecho.

Sin querer hacerlo me despegue de la ventanilla y ella la subió para finalmente arrancar el coche. Me di media vuelta para buscar mi querido Audi R8, subirme en él y dirigirme directamente a mi departamento.

En el viaje, me puse a pensar. La carretera era larga, iluminada debido a que ya era casi la medianoche, suspire, en aquel bar de D/s fue que la vi, a mi pequeña minina, tan pequeña, sincera y linda. Todo lo que paso antes de verla fue historia para mí. Kagome se adentro tan profundo en mí con su sola presencia que me aterraba.

Pero yo no negaba esta atracción, no sería tan orgulloso como para negarlo, ella me gusta y mucho, me revolví el cabello, unas cuantas horas de solo haberla visto y ya ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.

Llegue a mi departamento y me acosté en mi cómoda cama, mi celular vibro, tenía dos mensajes.

"¿Has llegado bien? Avísame cariño"

Nunca pienso borrar este mensaje, máteme quien me mate, moriré feliz. Prepare una respuesta inmediata y la envié, para seguir con el segundo mensaje que venía de Miroku.

"Inuyasha, voy a asumir que conseguiste el teléfono de Kagome ¡Felicidades!" Maldito adivino. Y seguro se está regocijando al saber que estoy tirado en mi cama con una felicidad que no me cabe en el pecho, Kagome me había llamado cariño, por mensaje, pero me había puesto como cariño.

Momentos como esos no suceden todos los malditos días, y menos si provienen de la mujer que te gusta. Oh, nuevo mensaje.

"Qué bueno, que pases buena noche"

Sonreí. "Tú también, sueña con gatitos" y enviar.

"¿Gatitos?"

"Pues, las mininas deben soñar con gatitos ¿no crees?"

"Gracioso, ¿me has dicho minina?"

Media hora después, me encontraba yo con la cabeza fuera de la cama y todo el cuerpo dentro. Y por supuesto mis dedos tecleando como un poseso. Es divertida, muy divertida, acepta mis bromas de buena gana y a veces me manda algunas, sus sutiles maneras de conversación son graciosas. Ya ha hecho que me carcajee un par de veces.

Kagome es simplemente maravillosa.

"Buenas Noches" y enviar. Fije mi vista en la hora, una de la madrugada. Y recién me dormiría. Acosté mi cabeza contra la almohada para soñar algo simplemente precioso.

Kagome se quitaba las muñequeras de sumiso que ella misma había hecho, con sus propias manos y con su esfuerzo y las ponía en mis muñecas en un signo de completa devoción y confianza. La vi sonriendo genuinamente, viéndome con cariño y terminábamos haciendo el amor. Fue perfecto. Y cuando desperté, me prometí a mi mismo que lo cumpliría.

Estoy enamorado, no puedo negarlo, estoy enamorado.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom x Dom

Recibí un mensaje de Miroku, quería que nos encontráramos en Café Lou, para un desayuno, que se encuentra en la avenida principal, le confirme con otro mensaje y después de subir a mi querido Audi R8 me dirigí al lugar. Estaba un poco ansioso debido a que Miroku me había comentado que Kagome estaría con nosotros en el desayuno.

Aparque y camine hasta el dichoso Café Lou, mire el reloj en mi muñeca, 8:13 am iba temprano así que me decidí a entrar y buscar una mesa.

Al momento de entrar sonó la típica campanilla, cerré la puerta tras mío para ver dos camareras recorrer el local con maestría, acostumbradas al lugar. El lugar era amplio, color crema y con montones de pinturas en las paredes. Se veía elegante e inesperadamente acogedor. Un gran mostrador de postres en la izquierda y todas las mesas a la derecha.

Avance hasta toparme que en una de las mesas que estaban en la esquina, la cual yo quería ocupar, se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos negros, con un vestidito ligero. La chica sintió mi mirada y volteo. Era Kagome, que al verme sonrió y se levanto con gracia.

Pestañe, era ella, si ya se, recién la conocí ayer y ya me estoy emocionando con solo verla ahí parada frente a mí. ¿Quién manda en sus emociones?

\- Buenos días Inuyasha

\- Buenas

\- Llegaste antes

\- Tú también – Inuyasha lo pensó un poco – Oh, no…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ughh, conozco a Miroku lo suficiente y el también llega antes, si no llega dentro de unos minutos… – Inuyasha tomo el puente de su nariz y lo apretó - …definitivamente nos engaño y el no vendrá.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

La mire fijamente, ella tenía una expresión inocente, ¿de verdad no sabía las intenciones del sujeto mas mujeriego del planeta?

\- Tu. Yo. – empecé señalándola y luego señalándome a mí. Ella seguía sin entender – Solos – Kagome seguía sin entender y tuve que suspirar – Romance en el aire

\- ¡Oh!

Ella mostro un rostro sorprendido, luego se puso estoica… Para luego sonrojarse y finalmente ponerse histérica. Ante todo el proceso sonreí anchamente cada instante en que su rostro cambiaba, cruzando emociones con rapidez. Yo estaba encantado, se veía tan hermosa poniéndose a gritar y acusar a Miroku de casamentero, yo la miraba maravillado.

Preciosa. Libre. Fuego, había tanta pasión en su cuerpecito menudo. Mi minina tomo un vaso con agua que una de las camareras nos había dejado y se la tomo de un sopetón para calmarse un poco. Yo seguía con los codos apoyados en la mesa y con mis manos sosteniendo mis mejillas, perfecta, linda, sin precio.

Y me di cuenta que no podría encontrarle nunca un defecto ante mis ojos. Ya que para mí, no importaba como estuviera, enojada o feliz, moqueando o iracunda, siempre seria perfecta.

\- Lo siento, me deje llevar – dijo Kagome después de levantar las servilletas que ante el jaleo habían caído al suelo. Si, había estado realmente histérica, preciosa… pero histérica.

\- No te preocupes – Ah, Inuyasha Taisho enamorado, no tiene sentido, nunca me vi en esta situación, hubieron muchas chicas a las que quise pero ninguna causo estos estragos en mi. Ninguna me ponía como estúpido embobado viéndola reventar de enojo.

Me relamí. Otra imagen cruzo al frente mío. Ella sometida a mis deseos carnales, con toda su espalda magullada después de los azotes con un látigo único que yo le había dado. Genial, excitante, provocador, sonreí como menso frente a ella mientras mis pensamientos tomaban otro rumbo.

\- ¿Inuyasha? Verdad o reto

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte. ¿De dónde venía eso?

\- Verdad o reto

\- ¿Reto? – le seguí el juego sonriendo, ¿hubiera sido mejor que dijera verdad?

\- Mm, te reto a… - ella se lo pensó un momento, miro a los postres, luego al techo para finalmente mirarme con una sonrisa maliciosa – te reto a que me compres un pastel de chocolate y se acabo el juego.

\- ¡Ohhh! ¿Cómo que se acabo el juego? – trate de hacerme el molesto pero mi sonrisa me delataba.

\- Yo comencé el juego y puedo terminarlo – menciono ella con un puchero haciéndola ver adorable… ¿He dicho ya que es una cosita preciosa y chiquita? No termino de creerme que ella sea un Dom – Quisiera ese que está ahí – señalo Kagome con un dedo.

\- ¿El de chispas de chocolate encima?

\- Si

\- De acuerdo – llame a la camarera que se encontraba patinando alrededor de las mesas con pereza y le explique cual quería mi compañera y cual quería yo. Ella regreso a los segundos con una tajada del dichoso chocolate para Kagome y uno de lúcuma para mí. Se retiro con una sonrisa profesional y nos dejo solos. Cabe recordar que Miroku aun no aparece, de verdad estoy casi convencido de que no lo hará y solo fue una estrategia… estrategia que agradezco mucho.

A solas con la mujer que me cautivo en el instante en que la vi. Con mi minina. Claro, ella aun no es consciente de que me pertenece pero lo hará y lo primero que disfrutaremos juntos será mi cama.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pastel?

\- Delicioso – respondí mirando como ella no embarraba para nada sus labios, en momentos como estos debería ensuciarse una mejilla para que yo me acerque y se lo quite con mi lengua, joder con este tipo de películas, engañan a los pobres ilusos que se lo terminan creyendo. Me siento tan estafado.

\- El mío también… Em… Inuyasha, tu mejilla – señalo ella con una sonrisa dulce y casi muero de la vergüenza, soy el jodido hombre en la relación, salvaje y brutal, no femenino y adorable… Cogí una servilleta y limpie la comisura de mis labios con rapidez, genial, se me está volteando las situación, eso le debería pasar a ella no a mí.

Suspire y mire el reloj en mi muñeca – Miroku no va a llegar – mencione.

\- Acabo de darme cuenta – rio ella – así que Miroku como casamentero, eso es nuevo, aunque viniendo de él, no sé que esperar

\- A mi me pareció buena idea

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El plan. Ya sabes, que nos dejara solos – sonreí coquetamente – Nada más que mi minina y yo

\- ¡Oye! Otra vez me has dich-

\- ¡Lo siento! Me retrase, mi última sumisa no ha querido soltarme

Mire a Miroku con rabia, acaba de cagarme el plan. Mierda, ahora solo resulta que estábamos equivocados, santa mierda. Miroku, maldito ¿Qué tanto te costaba quedarte con tu sumisa? Joder, vienes a fastidiar ¿no es así? Te matare, y lo hare lentamente.

\- Oh, pensábamos que ya no venias – sonrió mi gatita al pervertido ese.

\- Jajaja, para nada, yo si cumplo lo que digo y ¿ya ordenaron algo?


	6. Chapter 6

Dom x Dom

\- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, no?

\- Jaja, ¿Por qué crees eso?

Mire a Miroku otro instante, ambos estábamos en mi auto, Miroku en el copiloto y yo como conductor, acabábamos de dejar a Kagome en su casa, cabe resaltar que mi pequeña gatita se despidió de mi con un pequeño y jugoso beso en mi mejilla, maldición, sus labios se sintieron tan suaves, tan inocentes… aunque no lo sean.

\- ¿Llegar tarde por una sumisa? ¿De verdad? – inquirí a mi supuesto "mejor amigo", en serio, voy a degradar su posición hasta "conocido fastidioso"

\- ¿De qué te sorprendes? No, lo que pasa es que… ella es especial ¿entiendes? – el brillo en sus ojos me hizo darme cuenta de que al parecer Miroku estaba en proceso de enamoramiento, las opciones eran, o él se ha dado cuenta y lo acepta, o todavía no se ha dado cuenta y simplemente cree que se siente inexplicablemente mas atraído a ella que a las demás sin razón.

\- ¿Especial? Estas... – Mire al frente un instante, y pare en el semáforo en rojo – ¿Estas enamorado?

\- Me pillaste

\- ¿Y quién es la desafortunada victima? – gire para ver el semáforo, seguía en rojo.

\- ¡Oye! – rio escandalosamente un rato antes de responderme – su nombre es Sango Taijiya ¿te suena de algo?

\- Para nada… ¡Espera! Al chango – reí para luego arrancar el auto, bendito verde.

\- Mierda ¡Inuyasha!

Miroku me golpeo en el hombro y solamente seguí riéndome ¿De qué debería sonarme? Sango… Sango… Sumisa… Tal vez estaba en la lista de las mejores sumisas pero la verdad no tengo idea. Sango, no, para nada, estoy a punto de preguntarle a Miroku que es lo que se supone me debería de sonar su nombre cuando lo recuerdo. ¡Claro! Sango, la conductora de la TV.

A la medianoche, fuera de la protección del menor, Sango tiene un programa de televisión, los temas de cada noche son siempre picantes, ya sea desde objetos sexuales hasta la misma orientación sexual. Incluso consigue modelos famosas o personas de la farándula para acompañarla con sus opiniones. Es muy conocida por no tener pelos en la lengua y decir exactamente lo que piensa.

\- ¿Sango Taijiya? Esa… Sango – pregunte a Miroku con una sonrisa picara, una mujer como esa, sin escrúpulos… definitivamente ya puedo imaginármela debajo de las sabanas - ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Sango?

Él rio.

\- Si estás hablando de la Sango que aparece a la medianoche… entonces mi respuesta es que si estamos hablando de la misma

\- ¡Joder, tio! – Gruñí – Y tu… ¿Cómo se supone que la conociste? Ella es famosa, nunca anda sola

\- Internet

\- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué?!

La risa de Miroku se hizo fastidiosa, internet… la gente ya no conoce las relaciones interpersonales ¿o qué? Voltee el volante hacia la derecha para fijarme que a media cuadra estaba la casa de Miroku, aparque frente a su hogar y lo mire con una posición desenfadada.

\- ¿Sigue allá adentro? – pregunte, tenia curiosidad acerca de su personalidad.

\- Tio, déjame aclararte de que hago tríos solo con mujeres

\- ¡Mierda, eso no!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Solo quiero conocerle – aclare antes de que se hiciera ideas equivocadas, trió con Miroku y una sumisa… no, gracias. Simplemente no, gracias. Bien con la sumisa pero se me baja todo cuando aparece Miroku en la oración. No.

Imagen mental, joder…

\- Solo… - gruñí – quiero conocerla

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – sonrió Miroku y ambos salimos del auto con dirección a su casa. Miroku tenía un espacio ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, con jardín trasero. Un lugar acogedor realmente. La entrada tenía una escalera al segundo piso donde estaban los dormitorios y en primer piso, la cocina, el comedor y la sala.

Subimos las escaleras, en frente estaba un gran pasadizo, al fondo se encontraba el cuarto de baño. Del cual, salió una muchacha con una diminuta toalla cubriendo su voluptuoso cuerpo. Tenía un largo cabello castaño, suelto hasta la cintura. Una belleza atrayente, si Kagome no estuviera en mi cabeza a cada instante, inmediatamente me hubiera lanzado sobre la chica… Sango, si ella es Sango.

La chica nos miro impune. Miroku sonreía con adoración, y yo me preguntaba en que instante ella gritaría y se metería al baño.

O haría algo pues se mantenía indiferente.

Miroku se acerco a ella y le rodeo la cintura. Sango sonrió de vuelta y se apoyo en su hombro con total naturalidad. Su aura decía "Lárgate" y la verdad estaba a punto de darme media vuelta y salir de ahí cuando Miroku me detuvo.

\- Inuyasha, ella es Sango, querida, el es mi mejor amigo Inuyasha

\- ¡Hey! – salude alzando una mano.

\- Hm – murmuro ella, no parecía para nada incomoda con su práctica desnudez. Presumía sus largas piernas y su escote generoso. Miroku deslizo una de sus manos de su cintura, hacia abajo hasta tocar una de sus nalgas y se la acaricio. Ella no hizo nada.

Suspire. Típico movimiento de Miroku presumiendo de su sumisa frente a un Dom. Ella no estaba avergonzada, estaba muy bien entrenada. Me acerque buscando intimidarla con mi altura, Sango cerro sus ojos y se apego más a su Dom mientras este, ahora acariciaba su cadera.

Baje mi vista, nuestras narices casi se rozaban. Sango parecía un poco más nerviosa y yo reí. Una criaturita realmente adorable.

\- ¿Y qué te parece? – pregunto Miroku y yo me separe de Sango unos pasos.

\- Me agrada, ¿hay algo que logre avergonzarla?

\- Humillación publica

\- Me lo imaginaba, ¿Cuánto llevan?

\- Un par de semanas, es realmente buena y se deja hacer de todo ¿Preciosa, no?

Miroku cogió la barbilla de Sango, y está muy sonrojada solo se dejo hacer. Miroku apego su mejilla contra la de la chica. Tambalee, tengo el presentimiento de que debo salir de ahí y dejarlos solos.

\- Eh… yo… debo irme – sonreí un poco nervioso y metí las manos en mis bolsillos para sacar las llaves de mi auto. Miroku ya estaba besando y lamiendo la mejilla de Sango, tenía que apresurarme.

\- Hasta pronto Inuyasha, despídete Sango…

\- Ah… Hasta… Mm… Pronto I-Inuyasha

\- Eso es…

Salí disparado hasta las escaleras en el preciso instante en que a Sango se le resbalo la toalla hasta los pies. Suspire tranquilo en la entrada. Sumisa, y una muy bien entrenada, depravado pervertido pero suertudo.

Ya quisiera yo que la persona a la que le eche el ojo sea sumisa, mi dulce y preciosa gatita. Pero mejor, con su espíritu será más divertido quebrarla y hacerla desde un principio totalmente mía. Hasta que se olvide de todo excepto mi nombre.


	7. Chapter 7

Dom x Dom

Me consentí un instante mandándome una bola de chocolate. Una gran cucharada directa a mi boca. Delicioso, joder, y me pregunto si la boquita dulce de mi minina tendrá este dulce sabor… Chocolate, durazno, fresa, no importa que sabor, estoy seguro de que me mantendrá adicto.

Sentado en una de las sillas del comedor con un gran tarro de helado de chocolate frente a mí. Y ahora uno se pregunta ¿acaso eso solo lo hace una mujer despechada? Pues déjame decir que no. También lo hace un hombre con la camisa abierta y con un hambre atroz de chocolate. ¡Lo siento! Soy un jodido adicto a este manjar marrón, lo sé. ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?

El bolsillo de mi pantalón empezó a vibrar. Mi celular. Metí mi mano y lo saque, tenía un mensaje, ignorando de quien rayos sea. Lo tire a la mesa con fastidio ¿Quién osaba interrumpir esta sagrada ceremonia? El chocolate es sagrado, y es aun más sagrado si esta frio. Mierda.

Mi celular volvió a vibrar y seguí ignorándolo.

\- Joder – gruñí dándome cuenta de que el maldito celular no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo cogiese y leyera el maldito mensaje.

Lo levante y observe, tres mensajes. Precioso, voy a matar a alguien, lo juro, voy a matar alguien, metí otra cucharada de chocolate a mi boca y lo disfrute un segundo antes de leer lo que aparecía en mi pantalla.

"Minina ¿Eh? Eres un pilluelo, no me contaste que estabas coqueteando con ella antes de que yo llegara, me hubieras enviando un mensaje, que tanto te costaba"

Miroku. El sabe que a las tres de la tarde de un feriado yo tengo mi famosa y especial ceremonia del chocolate. Bendito día del trabajo. Seguro se le olvido que nos acabamos de ver esta mañana y conocí a su sumisa. Suertudo tremendo que es. Voy a matarlo.

"¿Cómo sabes que la llamo minina?" envié el mensaje y espere una respuesta con el delicioso manjar derritiéndose en mi boca. Chocolate de los dioses. No imagino a un humano creando algo tan delicioso, definitivamente es creación de los dioses. Seguro del dios Eros, un bebe en pañales necesita dulces y se lo creo basado en cacao. Si, puedo morir por esto… y por Kagome.

"Ella me lo dijo. Hombre, conozco a Kagome desde hace meses, nada de lo que hagas quedara en secreto"

Mierda.

"Borra el numero de Kagome ahora o romperé tu celular" Envié para inmediatamente apagar el aparato de pantalla táctil y arrojarlo a la mesa otra vez. Abandonado y sin que me importe. Tome el gran pote de helado y camine por mi departamento hasta mi habitación.

Me tire en la cama abrazando mi delicioso y comprensivo pote de helado. Chocolate, sincero chocolate… ¿Debo llamar a Kagome?

Nada.

\- Estoy loco

Sinceramente a veces yo mismo estoy dispuesto a correr a un manicomio debido a mi manía de hablar solo, o con mi pote de helado. El cual cada vez que yo abra la refrigeradora siempre estará ahí para mí. Cada día lo abastezco.

Trabajo como presidente de finanzas en una empresa de modas. La idea es que tengo un sueldo fijo con una cantidad favorable que paga todo lo que necesito y tengo más de sobra para gastarlo en lo que yo quiera.

Tengo un departamento pequeño y mis necesidades son básicas. Un techo donde dormir, alimentos, agua y luz. Vestimenta y el dinero faltante invertido en helado de chocolate. Es perfecto. Ahora… ¿Debo llamar a Kagome? Lo pienso un momento, tal vez, solo tal vez, si, deba llamarla. Joder, quiero escuchar su voz. Abrazo mi pote más fuerte, estaba tan frio.

Gruñí. Voy a llamarla. Me levante de la cama y dejando el helado en la mesita de noche, salí hasta el comedor donde estaba mi apagado celular. Regrese a mi habitación con la maquina en mi mano y prendiéndose después de apretar el botón.

Ningún mensaje. Ja, muy inteligente de parte de Miroku. Marque el numero de Kagome y empezó el tono. Espere y ensaye como contestaría.

\- Hola. Soy Inuyasha ¿Kagome? Jaja, pensé que era el número de mi hermano, por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No.

\- Hola. Aquí Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Kagome, eres tú? Que coincidencia, ¿no me has llamado por error?

Definitivamente no.

\- Hola, soy Inuyasha. Hey, Kagome ¿Qué haces? …¿Qué porque te llame? Pues tenía curiosidad de lo que hacías… ¿Qué debo tener una razón? Lo que te he dicho no es suficiente…

Mierda. Colgué inmediatamente.

¿Qué? ¡Los hombres de treinta años también tenemos inseguridades!

Suspire, deje el celular en la mesita de noche y tome el helado en cambio. Me engullí una enorme cucharada de chocolate. Me sentí algo despechado y miserable. Tengo treinta años, soy un dominador y soy rudo. Amante del chocolate pero… ¡el chocolate también es rudo!

_El tiempo pasa y te conozco mas, ahora se bien lo que buscando estas_

_Y aunque yo busco lo mismo, cada día has ido atrayéndome_

Tome mi celular con mi ringtone muy gay. Y apreté el botoncito verde.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hey Inuyasha

Joder. Es Kagome.

\- ¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Mm? Nada. Lo que pasa es mi celular registro una llamada tuya de hace unos minutos. ¿Necesitas algo? – gemí, olvide el maldito registro de llamadas. Y lo peor es que ella tiene mi número, sabía que era una llamada perdida mía e inmediatamente me llamo. Joder, tio, esto es vergonzoso ¿ahora qué le voy a decir?

Tranquilidad. Eres un hombre maduro que está entrando a sus treinta. Ya no estás con el bendito numero dos delante. Ahora será el tres. Ahora, mantén una conversación decente.

\- Ah, sí, lo siento te había llamado por error, quería conversar con mi hermano

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te cuesta decirle que querías oír su voz? ¡Tímido de m…!

\- ¿Si? Guau, me siento tan tonta, por un instante pensé que me llamabas por el simple hecho de conversar un rato conmigo

\- …

Esto ya no tiene ningún sentido, mierda, si, solo quería oír tu voz Kagome, quería conversar contigo y embriagarme del tono que utilizas.

Pero no le voy a decir eso. Es penoso.

\- ¿Si? Es verdad, quería preguntarte si a Miroku le dijiste lo de… cuando te dije minina

\- ¿A Miroku? ¡Por dios, no! Se lo mencione a su sumisa, Sango ¿la conoces?

\- ¿Sango? Si, Miroku me la presento hoy en la mañana

\- Jaja, bueno, déjame aclararte que Sango es mi mejor amiga, estudiamos juntas la universidad. Aparte de que jugamos con los roles de D/s Nos llevamos muy bien. Miroku y ella se conocieron gracias a mí.

\- Miroku dijo que fue el internet

\- Oh, claro, se conocían vía internet, pero fue conmigo que se vieron cara a cara

\- ¿Eh? Ahora resulta que eres una pequeña Cupido

\- Jaja, ya quisiera yo tener ese crédito, al instante que se vieron no quisieron separarse ni por un segundo. Seguro junto a esos dos, yo tenía cara de violinista.

Reí un rato, conversamos durante horas, y el tiempo se paso volando. Entrada la noche ella me dio las buenas noches y nos despedimos definitivamente.

No sin antes quedar en el café Lou para el desayuno. Solo nosotros dos.

Deje mi celular en la mesita y cogí mi helado que había quedado abandonado al lado mío. Tome la cuchara y mire dentro del pote. Derretido, el chocolate ya no parecía helado, parecía chocolate líquido. Oh, genial, mi hermoso manjar esta arruinado. Pero no importa, tengo un desayuno con Kagome para mañana. Y la verdad es que es momento de decirle mis intenciones con ella.

Sonreí. Mi preciosa gatita, su euforia inquebrantable va a romperse, lo sé. Y cuando eso suceda la hare mi mujer. Reí, será interesante tener una minina ronroneando en mi cama.


	8. Chapter 8

Dom x Dom

Apoye mi espalda en el respaldar del sillón del café Lou. Suspire. Es ridículo, llevo una semana completa después de aquel bendito mensaje cuando comía helado que desayuno con Kagome. Y no le he dicho nada. Absolutamente nada de mis intenciones con ella. Tengo treinta soy un maldito Dom y la tengo parada como un poste por ella, pero ella no se entera ¿Por qué? Porque no le he dicho nada.

Y es tan probable de que pase otra semana si no me armo de valor y se lo diga. Porque no es posible que esto siga así, en la misma situación, viendo como ella se va feliz de la vida cada mañana al terminar de desayunar.

No puedo negar que las mañanas siempre son agradables pues la primera persona que veo es a ella y eso me alegra pero de ahí a que no pueda ejercer mis derechos, derechos que fueron impuestos por mí mismo y ella no sabe, cabe aclarar.

No puedo besarla en los labios, no puedo tomarla de la mano en público, no puedo presumir que estoy con la cosita más hermosa del país. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo comérmela o flagelarla. Sigue excitándome imaginarla bajo mis brazos rogando por mi fusa, y por supuesto rogándome que la haga llegar a su placer máximo. Mierda, si no se lo digo hoy me tirare por la ventana.

\- ¡Inu!

\- Kagome, buenos días

\- Viniste temprano, me demore debido a Kikyo, ayer vino a mi casa y pasamos horas y horas conversando. Acaba de terminar con Kouga, no sabes… lo feliz que me hizo saber esa información de parte de ella. Si ambos seguían juntos poniendo en práctica el 24/7 no podría ver nunca a mi hermana, y necesito a esa ángel – ella suspiro con pereza y se apoyo totalmente contra la pared – Kouga tendrá sus testículos un poco mas

Ambos reímos.

Necesito decírselo y ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué pediremos hoy? Hemos venido y comido prácticamente todo. Me falta ese de lúcuma.

\- Y a mí me gustaría probar esa torta de chocolate con chispas – mencione.

\- ¡Ey! Esa es la que probé la primera vez que vine aquí ¿recuerdas? Y tú pediste…

\- La de lúcuma

Ella rio.

\- Intercambiamos ¿ah?

Cuando nuestros postres llegaron junto a nuestros cafés. Mire con detenimiento sus movimientos. Elegantes, precisos y con seguridad. Sin poder evitarlo la compare con una sumisa.

Una sumisa, como lo era su hermana definitivamente actuaria de forma diferente, siempre andaría con la cabeza baja, comería con inseguridad casi como esperando que alguien la reprendiera. Aparte de solo comer, en todos los aspectos. Kagome es elegante, una mujer bien puesta en el suelo, sabe lo que quiere y no lo niega, es divertida y puede comportarse como mejor le parezca. Una sumisa actuaria acorde a su amo, por supuesto hay sumisas que se sienten realizadas actuando así. Pero de todas maneras hay prácticamente una unión, una conexión que siempre fijara la palabra amo quien dominara la relación y a la sumisa quien tendrá que acatar.

Kagome. No puedo verla como una sumisa en todos los aspectos, su espíritu es demasiado vivo, capaz en lo sexual pero no completamente. Yo lo siento, y tengo el presentimiento de que nuestros gustos se voltearan en nuestra contra.

Pero aun así…

Quiero estar con ella, ver las cosas a su modo, despertar con ella a mi lado, conocer cada tramo de su cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios. Quiero desayunar, almorzar y cenar con Kagome sonriendo frente a mí. Quiero degustar su sazón, e incluso quiero sentirla encima de mí dominándome.

No puedo con esto.

\- Ah, el lúcuma es delicioso pero ¿sabes? Sigo prefiriendo el chocolate, es el manjar de los dioses

Voltee mi rostro para verla, la comisura de su boca estaba manchada, sentí un escalofrió. Bendita mancha, por fin las cosas se volteaban a mi favor.

Me acerque y antes de que ella dirigiera la cuchara hacia su boca, yo lamí la mancha en sus labios. Fue delicioso y de alguna manera, muy erótico. Para cuando me separe ella me miraba con una expresión realmente confundida, como tratando de explicar mi comportamiento. Hasta que finalmente se sonrojo y bajo la cuchara que durante todo el rato se mantuvo alzada.

Yo solamente sonreí para luego acercarme a sus labios rojos. Tan solo había probado la comisura pero me supo a gloria, magnificencia. Me sentí eufórico por poder acercar mis labios a los suyos y que hasta ahora ella no opuso resistencia, cuando nos rozamos sentí un escalofrió, fue delicioso y supe en ese preciso instante que no podría parar.

Era el comienzo.

La bese. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos buscando su calor, su comprensión. Su aceptación. Cuando ella se aferro dulcemente a mi cuello con sus manos casi me deshice. Nos besamos, no se por ella pero yo lo hice con todo lo que tenia tratando de mostrar todos mis sentimientos.

Cuando nos separamos, ella me miro tímidamente y tuve el raro impulso de cargarla en mis brazos e ir hacia mi departamento donde probablemente le haría el amor hasta quedar agotados. Suspire, muy bien, había logrado su atención ¿y ahora qué?

\- Tu…

Acaricie su mejilla y ella entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Me gustas Kagome. Realmente me gustas mucho.

Ella sostuvo mi mano en su mejilla y me miro muy sonrojada e impresionada.

\- Pensé… pensé que era la única que veía sentimientos de por medio. Es… tan confuso

No pude evitar sonreír, las cosas estaban mejorando.

\- Quiero que nos conozcamos más, y quizás en futuro seamos…

\- Algo mas – acabo ella y otra vez la maldita sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estoy tan increíblemente enamorado de ella. De Kagome.

De una Dom.

Y lo recordé. Por supuesto, ella era una Dom, y habría aspectos en los que estaríamos en desacuerdo. Pero… toda pareja tenía sus altos y bajos, lo superaremos, y caída la noche, la hare mía hasta que nunca pueda olvidarse de mí.

Ambos salimos del café Lou y después de un beso de despedida, uno en los labios recalcando, subimos a nuestros respectivos autos, el de ella había sobrevivido después de una merecida semana en reparaciones. Era un auto descapotable negro como el ébano. El cual desconocía la marca.

Conduje hasta M&amp;M Corp. Donde trabajo actualmente como presidente de finanzas. Salude a la recepcionista y subí al ascensor como de costumbre. Pero con otros pensamientos aparte del trabajo. Kagome, y sus labios. Solo Kagome y nadie más que ella.

Llegue a mi oficina y caí en mi asiento afelpado detrás del escritorio. Alguien toco la puerta.

\- Buenos días señor – entro mi secretaria Ayame, una joven muy lujuriosa pero eficiente – La agenda de hoy indica que tiene una reunión al mediodía donde mostrara los balances de la empresa, el gerente espera una buena exposición por parte de usted – menciono Ayame pausadamente y con el lapicero muy cerca de su boca en un gesto seductor y que por alguna razón ya no causaba efectos en mi, solo veía a Kagome.

El gerente. Suspire. El gerente era mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru, yo estoy en el proceso de subir escala a escala como cualquier otro trabajador tal cual lo hizo él en sus inicios. Con cuarenta encima Sesshomaru ya tiene una familia estable y un trabajo fijo, debido a su hija el tendrá su jubilación dentro de un par de años más para dedicarse enteramente a su familia.

Y debido a eso yo asumiré la gerencia general cuando eso suceda, mientras tanto trabajo tal cual me encuentro. Pero… solo quiero acostarme y pensar en Kagome y solo en ella hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

\- ¿Señor? Se le nota cansado ¿Desea un café?

\- No, gracias. Acabo de tomarme uno en el desayuno.

Y hablando de desayuno… ¡Kagome! Mierda. Esa mujer ha clavado un hechizo en mí. Definitivamente eso es, mi gatita me ha embrujado.


	9. Chapter 9

Dom x Dom

Ella se acomodo en mi regazo y rio. Con sus pequeñas manos paseo delicadamente por mi torso trabajado sacándome un par de suspiros acalorados. Su cabello azabache caía en cascada sobre mí. Me acomode mas en mi asiento de la oficina, hace tan solo unos momentos recuerdo haber estado preparándome para la exposición del mediodía cuando Kagome había llegado de la nada con un sensual y provocativo vestido negro.

\- Jefe – Ella se había apoyado provocativamente sobre la pared con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, realzando ambos montes con aquellos dos pezones erguidos, dignos de mis besos y lamidas, buscando desesperados su calmar – Usted esta tan estresado, deje que lo calme

Ella se acerco a paso calmado, y sin poder evitarlo sentí el estrujón en mis pantalones, si ella quería tener sexo aquí… bienvenido sea.

Se sentó en mi regazo y mágicamente desapareció la camisa que llevaba puesta para quedar desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Todos los papeles quedaron desordenados en mi escritorio y algunos cayeron al suelo cuando cogí a Kagome de la cintura y la posicione encima del bendito escritorio.

Suspire totalmente cachondo. Tenía a la mujer de mi vida con las piernas abiertas rogando silenciosamente por mi pene erecto ¿Quién era yo para negarle tal placer? Baje la parte superior del vestido para mostrar sus voluptuosos pechos, que rebotaron al instante e hicieron que se formara agua en mi boca.

Baje y chupe uno de sus pezones con fuerza mientras ella gemía y se retorcía. Con una de sus manos tomo mi cadera, la acaricio un momento con sus uñas para luego dirigirse a mi necesitado miembro, el cual acaricio para mi deleite.

Se sentía grandioso, la solté y ella se agacho para lamer mi pene totalmente, gemí y me senté en el asiento de nuevo. Sus chupadas eran celestiales, acomodaba mis testículos con sus manos, ahuecándolos, apretándolos y logrado eso, me chupaba la longitud más fuerte si era posible. Lamio la punta de mi miembro y se metió a la garganta la cabeza, vi como desaparecía mi grueso pene en sus labios ya hinchados y gemí ante la vista erótica.

Se lo metía hasta el fondo y yo no podía dejar de emitir sonidos en mi garganta, ella me lo estaba haciendo tan bien, era increíble, sabia el lugar exacto donde lamer para volverme loco. Era sorprende que su boquita de cereza fuera tan experta, y sus labios tan sedosos, húmedos.

Me encorve y gruñí ante la tremenda mamada que estaba otorgándome, tan solo unas chupadas más y acabaría en su boca, gemí bruscamente al sentir el calor acumularse y sus movimientos se aceleraron haciéndome babear.

Sostuve su cabeza en movimiento aferrándome a sus cabellos con fuerza, ella gimió y envió una vibración directa a mi pene que me hizo ver estrellas. Llegue al orgasmo y lo chorree todo en su dulce boquita. Suspire de satisfacción.

Kagome acababa de darme la mamada de mi vida. Tremendas succiones deberían ser ilegales, ella se despego y sonrió con un hilillo de baba corriendo por su mentón.

\- Tienes que trabajar… perrito

Y desperté.

O bueno, desperté de mi ensoñación, los colores se me subieron al rostro, estaba en la oficina y mi imaginación me había hecho creer que de verdad Kagome me la había mamado. Cuando mi hermosa y sensual mano había sido la culpable de tan perverso orgasmo.

Acababa de masturbarme pensando en ella y había tenido suerte en que nadie había entrado en la oficina para encontrarse con un hombre de treinta años que jugaba el juego del amor solitario con su erección.

Habría sido vergonzoso, realmente lo habría sido, abrí mi cajón para sacar unos pañuelos que guardaba por si las dudas. Me limpie y acomode mis pantalones.

Me había llamado perrito… Bueno, había sido mi imaginación trabajando al mil por hora pero… me había llamado "perrito" y me excito. Mierda. Soy el jodido Dom en la maldita relación… ¿o no? Joder que sí.

Prepare de nuevo los papeles que llevaría a la junta. Los sostuve todos contra mi pecho y salí de la oficina. Presente mi exposición sobre los balances financieros de la empresa perfectamente aunque en mi pensamiento solo podía ver una dulce boquita haciendo desaparecer mi miembro. Terminada la junta, todos los directivos y yo estábamos dispuestos a salir cuando Sesshomaru impidió nuestra salida.

\- Estamos en primavera y tengo entendido que la colección está terminada ¿verdad?

Jakotsu, el diseñador asintió fervientemente.

\- Muy bien, entre el desfile por la primavera contrataremos a solo las mejores modelos que hayan hecho contrato con nuestra empresa desde antes. Pero… se ha hecho una excepción de acuerdo a una modelo que ingresara a la empresa desde ahora. Aquí esta su contrato, ella aparecerá en cualquier minuto.

Cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a la nueva modelo que haría contrato con la empresa. Kikyo Higurashi, no pude evitar sorprenderme, sabía que ella era modelo desde hace mucho, su espectacular cuerpo la mantenían en su trabajo como una de las favoritas en el mercado. Ganaba miles por solo mostrarse un instante en cualquier evento, debido a que estudio en una de las academias más prestigiosas de modelaje.

Tengo entendido que Kagome pasó penurias para pagar tal academia pero que Kikyo le devolvió todo cuanto gasto, eso y más. Aquella acción de agradecimiento dice mucho a pesar de que Kikyo siempre fue reservada de acuerdo a sus sentimientos pero cálida con las personas que quería.

Yo fui testigo de su generosidad en su tiempo, pero eso acabo hace mucho.

Al cabo de otra media hora me vi envuelto en una extraña situación. Kikyo, Sesshomaru y yo estábamos almorzando en un restaurant cerca de la empresa. ¿Cómo se formo esto? No tengo idea pero creo que la cosa va acerca del trabajo de Kikyo y acerca de como ambos ya nos conocíamos.

\- ¿Fue en la universidad? – pregunto Sesshomaru otra vez, y me mantuvo harto todo el rato desde que llegamos, no quiero decirle nada sobre nuestra anterior relación porque sé que luego me gritara que soy un irresponsable pervertido o alguna de sus mierdas. Ya me ha hecho demasiadas preguntas sobre cómo nos conocimos y yo seguiré insistiendo en no revelar nada.

\- No

\- ¿Trabajaron juntos acaso, cuando eran mas jóvenes?

\- Sesshomaru tu… ¡Ella es la hermana de mi novia! ¿De acuerdo? – explote sin poder evitarlo ¿Qué le pasa? Maldito entrometido ¿Quería saber? Ahí está.

\- ¿Tienes nov…?

\- ¡¿Qué tu qué?!

Ambos miramos a Kikyo que me miraba como si fuera matarme en cualquier momento, con los ojos muy abiertos y con una furia notable. Sentí un sudor frio en mi espalda. Ella tenía la cara de tirarse encima mío para desgárrame el rostro con sus uñas. Y tengo el presentimiento que sus uñas son largas y están afiladas.

\- Tú… estas… con mi hermana… ¿Lo estás? – gruño Kikyo, primero pausadamente y luego termino casi gritándome e hizo que tanto Sesshomaru como yo nos hiciéramos para atrás. Que tal mujercita, tenía su carácter.

Trague saliva y le respondí sincero.

\- Estamos saliendo y aun no definimos exactamente nuestra relación

\- ¿Estas jugando con ella? ¡Responde asqueroso jugador! Mujeriego ¡¿estás jugando con ella?!

\- ¡No! No, por supuesto que no, yo realmente la quiero – gemí al ver su rostro lleno de maldad, listo para arrancarme las bolas en cualquier momento – pero repito… nos estamos conocien…

Kikyo tomo el cuchillo de cortar carne y me apunto.

\- Voy dejarte sin descendencia si le haces algo ¿de acuerdo? He estado contigo y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca duras con las mujeres demasiado tiempo, si terminas con Kagome de una mala forma, en que la hiera y la hagas llorar, cortare ese pedazo de carne entre tus pantalones y me bañare en tu sangre ¿quedo claro?

Trague saliva ante su mirada asesina e intercambie miradas asustadas con Sesshomaru quien también estaba desconcertado y con miedo.

Al parecer Kagome no era la única sobreprotectora. Si ambas eran así, no quiero conocer a Souta, por mi madrecita que no quiero conocerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Dom x Dom

Sesshomaru y yo salimos del restaurant pálidos tal cual era la leche. Siempre había visto a Kikyo con una expresión seria, estoica o alguna imperceptible sonrisa pero era la primera vez que la había visto tan furiosa, trague saliva sin poder evitarlo… otra vez.

\- Entonces… ¿esa mujer es tu cuñada?

Gruñí ¿no le había quedado lo suficientemente claro? Si no fuera mi único hermano lo hubiera golpeado muy fuerte en el rostro. Ignore su pregunta estúpida y seguí mi camino hasta la empresa con él a mi lado derecho.

\- Y ¿se puede saber el nombre de tu novia?

Estaba a punto de decir que no pero eso solo causaría un terrible silencio y mucha incomodidad. Así que respondí.

\- Kagome… Higurashi Kagome

\- Mm… eso me suena de algo

\- ¿Tal vez porque ambas se apellidan igual?

\- A ver si te callas inepto, trato de recordar – le gruñí furiosamente ante su respuesta para después ver como seguía caminando pero mirando las nubes y entrecerrando los ojos.

Kagome, de que le sonaría su nombre a Sesshomaru… Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver en el D/s que yo sepa, hasta que el puso un rostro sorprendido y me miro mal, bastante mal.

\- No deberías juntarte con ese tipo de personas Inuyasha – lo mire detenidamente, tenía una actitud seria y parecía decírmelo con total sinceridad.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Kagome Higurashi, la que salió en las noticias anoche ¿no recuerdas?

\- ¿Anoche? Ella no salió en las noticias anoche, lo recordaría de haber sido así

\- Por supuesto que salió – me reclamo Sesshomaru, entramos en el edificio y tomamos el ascensor hasta el piso catorce - ¿No recuerdas? La que mato a su esposo hace diez años y aun siguen buscándola

\- ¡Tarado! Esa era Kaguya Inugami, so bestia

El me miro sorprendido y casi lo golpeo, luego puso un rostro estoico y salió al llegar al piso catorce. No me hablo para nada, ni para reclamarme o disculparse por la equivocación o algo. Simplemente nada hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y estuve seguro de que Sesshomaru estaba avergonzado por su error. Reí, eso era divertido.

Apreté el botón donde decía el número diez y espere hasta llegar al piso donde se ubicaba mi oficina. Camine alrededor de los cubículos, salude a mi secretaria y me encerré en mi oficina. Necesito escuchar la voz de Kagome o me volveré loco por abstinencia.

Marque su número en mi celular y espere hasta que contestara. Súbitamente recordé a Kikyo y al cuchillo que sostenía cuando me amenazaba y lo pensé seriamente, acaso… ¿debía contárselo a Kagome? No, definitivamente no, sonaría muy a niña, y soy un jodido Dom, no una mariquita.

Gruñí hasta que finalmente mi novia, pero ella no lo sabe, contesto.

\- ¿Hola Inuyasha?

\- Gatita – gemí al escuchar su dulce voz pronunciando mi voz y otro recuerdo azoto mi mente. La mamada, ¡oh! La épica mamada que me dio debido a mi desarrollada imaginación. Sentí que el pene empezó a despertar al revivir el recuerdo en mi memoria, se había visto tan real, con esas chupadas intensas y ese "perrito"

\- ¿Paso algo?

\- No, solo… quería oír tu voz – al declarar nuestros sentimientos había sentido que de nuevo se me hinchaba el ego y ahora puedo presumir de la valentía que poco a poco se estaba restaurando. No puedo evitarlo, Kagome es como el chocolate, no importa de qué forma este siempre me mantendrá adicto. Toda ella es pecado.

\- Oh… - tuve el ligero presentimiento de que ella se sonrojo – la verdad… es que justo estaba pensando en ti, que oportuno

\- ¿Pensando en mi?

\- Si, acabo de pasar por una tienda de mascotas y vi un perrito color blanco idéntico a ti, hubieras visto que tan esponjoso era, tenía pinta de ser una bolita llena… de pelos

Sentí un estirón en mi pantalón, ahí estaba la palabra de nuevo "perrito" Debería sentirme ofendido porque ella me comparara con un perro, un animalejo que caminaba a cuatro patas, pero extrañamente eso no era así, muy por el contrario, la idea me agradaba. Una imagen paso por mi mente y me estremecí, sostuve mi frente y trate de contrariarme a mí mismo, esa imagen no sucedería, definitivamente no sucedería.

\- ¿Con un perro? ¿Eh? – le gruñí a pesar de que no estaba molesto, trate de fingir esa furia. No entendía porque no me desagradaba la idea y no quería entenderlo. Era mejor que las cosas se quedaran ahí.

\- ¿Mm? Lo siento si te ofendí pero de verdad que se parecen mucho. El cabello blanco como la nieve y los ojos claros de color ámbar. Dime si esa descripción no es parecida a la tuya…

Lo pensé. La verdad es que es exactamente como soy, con respecto a físicamente pero de todas manera me comparaba con un perro, si hubiera sido un león blanco no hubiera reclamado mucho pero estamos hablando de un cachorro… ¿o era un perro grande?

\- ¿Es un cachorro? – pregunte.

\- Si

¡Es un cachorro! Ni siquiera era un perro grande, pero olvidando el tema, el cual por cierto me trae realmente confundido. Joder ¡ya! Tengo que saber cuándo estaremos juntos más… íntimamente, y entonces lo recordé ¡Por supuesto! Hace unos días había recibido una invitación para un juego de D/s en el bar donde nos conocimos Kagome y yo. Habrían un par de juegos en grupo para humillar públicamente a un par de sumisos necesitados.

Era perfecto, le echaría la idea haber que me decía.

\- Eh, Kagome, quería preguntarte ¿Iras la semana que viene a Desperation? – Si, así se llamaba el dichoso lugar para D/s, por fuera era un bar cualquiera, es decir, entras y solo vez una barra, un pequeño escenario para el DJ y mesas alrededor, incluso un par de cubículos en lo obscuro para algunas parejas… desesperadas. Pero en el sótano se escondían unas mazmorras equipadas completamente para los juegos, todo tipo de objetos, dildos, látigos, cadenas, esposas… etc.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo de la invitación? Eh, no lo sé, quiero decir ¿Qué haremos ahí? ¿Mirar? Estamos… saliendo… ¿No sería algo extraño que tu trates con otras chicas y yo con otros muchachos?

No lo había pensado realmente, mataría a cualquier sujeto que se acercara a mi Kagome, sea Dom o sea sumiso, si es hombre y está cerca de ella lo desapareceré del mapa. Estoy seguro de que si ella siente lo mismo que yo, también estaría celosa de que yo me acerque a cualquier otra mujer aparte de ella. Y encima… estamos saliendo, conociéndonos. Si fuéramos enamorados habría un poco mas de confianza con respecto a nuestra relación y no habría razón de estar inseguros.

\- Tienes razón… Estamos… saliendo

Saliendo… aunque prácticamente ya le dije mis sentimientos y ella también me confirmo los suyos.

No soportare mucho así, le pediré ser mi novia mañana o pasado mañana, tengo que preparar algo bueno para ella, tal vez con una joya de por medio. Y en mitad de lo que sea que le prepare, le pediría que seamos pareja oficialmente. Es perfecto. Mm, me tomara un día pensar eso y buscar el regalo perfecto, será definitivamente pasado mañana.

\- Entonces, para compensar eso ¿Qué te parece si salimos pasado mañana?

\- ¿Pasado mañana? Ughh, lo siento cariño, tengo un juicio ese día, estaré increíblemente ocupada

¿He mencionado ya que Kagome es abogada? Pertenece a un buffet de prestigiosos abogados donde ella es bastante solicitada. Que mi mujercita sea tan conocida hace que me sienta orgulloso ¿Qué? ¿Un hombre no puede sentirse orgulloso de que su gatita tenga un trabajo digno y respetable y que encima sea perfecta en ello? Pff, miserables envidiosos. Lo dejare pasar porque aun no conocen el amor de verdad.

Mierda. Que cursi.

\- Oh, bueno, ¿Qué día puedes?

\- Mm, este sábado ¿Qué te parece?

\- Perfecto – respondí, será muy cliché y terriblemente utilizado que la lleve a cenar pero no tengo otra idea aparte de esa. Y una joya de por medio por supuesto.

\- Ok, nos vemos mañana en la mañana

\- Si, nos vemos porque nos leeremos esta noche

\- Jajaja, ciertamente, hasta luego

Y colgó. Mire la pantalla de mi celular y luego mire en mis pantalones. Tenía un bulto pecaminoso entre mis piernas y quise agarrar mi cuello, para desmembrarme la cabeza. Pues las imágenes de Kagome se repetían en mi cabeza mientras mis oídos insistían en que la volviera a llamar para oír su voz. Mis ojos lloraban por verla y mi lengua quería degustarla. Si eso no es para arrancársela la cabeza no tengo idea cual sería una razón para ello.

Gemí. La necesito, la necesito tanto que me duele. Inevitablemente recordé aquella imagen que se cruzo en la cabeza y que definitivamente no querría cumplir… Aun no sé porque aquella imagen me excitaba pero definitivamente no quiero aceptar eso, y no lo aceptare. Maldito "perrito".

No aceptare que ella ponga en mi cuello, un collar de perro.


	11. Chapter 11

Dom x Dom

Sábado, bendito sábado, había llegado el día definitivo para preguntarle a Kagome si quería ser mi enamorada, ahora mismo estoy en el proceso de verla, estoy montado en mi Audi R8 conduciendo por la avenida principal hasta llegar a su hogar. Porque ¡oh, sí! Tengo su dirección.

Estos tres días fueron una verdadera tortura, donde fuera Kikyo estaba con una mirada escalofriante, se me quedaba mirando para luego hacer muecas, o al menos así me decía Sesshomaru muy extrañado por su actitud… un poco infantil. Estaba siendo protectora, eso lo entiendo, pero de ahi a que prácticamente me este acosando todo el tiempo durante el trabajo es definitivamente otra cosa.

La siguiente tortura de estos tres días saliendo con Kagome, fue en el desayuno, por alguna razón Miroku se metió en nuestras salidas matutinas para arruinarme el día. Porque esta vez no solamente veía el rostro angelical de mi gatita en la mañana, sino el del apestoso mujeriego de Miroku, y por si fuera poco el día viernes, ayer llevo a su sumisa, Sango.

Kagome y Sango estuvieron conversando hasta más no poder como las clásicas mejores amigas de toda la vida, contándose sus cosas y haciendo como que yo no estuviera presente mientras Miroku me hablaba de algo que ya se me olvido. Estuve a punto de tirarles agua a los dos sino nos hubiéramos levantado para despedirnos y todos habernos separados.

Cabe decir que me despedí de mi gatita con un beso en los labios, demasiado tierno para mi gusto, mientras que Miroku y Sango se metían la lengua hasta donde alcanzara. Lo cual fue tremendamente asqueroso, nunca había visto a Miroku desenvolver su lengua de esa manera, y la verdad no quería verlo, ni siquiera quería que me lo contaran, pero ahí estaba yo, en shock frente a esa tortura.

La siguiente tortura en estos días fue mucho trabajo controlar, papeles, balances, exposiciones, conteos diarios, revisar cada minuto el libro diario. Más balances, y tener que rehacer muchos libros de contaduría pues este departamento insistía en rebajar nuestras ganancias en el libro. Tuve que aumentar muchos objetos que no fueron anotados en el momento de su compra, en el jodido libro diario. Y hacer análisis de apuntes del año pasado para observar y comparar nuestras ganancias con el año actual.

Fue un tremendo trabajo, y la verdad fue estresante, tanto que me duele la cabeza solo pensarlo. Necesito el calor de los brazos de Kagome, sus caricias en mi cabeza y sus excitantes ronroneos, pensar en ella me relaja.

No paso mucho tiempo para que finalmente llegara al hogar de Kagome, el cual por cierto era un templo muy al estilo japonés. Con unas escaleras que parecerían que guiaban al cielo, toque la bocina, rezando porque ella lo escuchara aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no llego a sus oídos. Así que sali del auto y me encamine hacia las escaleras, subi todo el tramo que me alejaba de su casa, un poco con la boca abierta y jadeando.

De la casa que se encontraba al lado de un árbol realmente grande, salió una belleza andante, mi Kagome. Estaba ataviada en un vestido negro de gala. Llevando un escote perfecto y una abertura en su pierna derecha. Se veía maravillosa y provocativa. Definitivamente lista para ser comida por el lobo.

\- Kagome

\- Inu… Ah, había escuchado el claxon, no había necesidad de que subieras

Gemí. Y yo pensando que no lo había escuchado, si hubiera esperado un rato más.

\- No importa ya, solo bajemos

Estire mi brazo y ella me tomo el codo, bajamos las escaleras como si esta fuera la alfombra roja. Llegamos a mi auto, subimos y nos dispusimos a llegar al restaurant.

Inconscientemente metí la mano en mi bolsillo y tantee la cajita que allí se encontraba. Yo dije que habría una joya de por medio, y fue una verdadera suerte que la joya combinara con su vestido. Sonreí, ojala que le guste.

Al cabo de la media hora, ya estábamos sentados cómodamente en el restaurant, obviamente había hecho una reservación a mi nombre y teníamos nuestra mesa preparada. Ambos sonreímos, ella se veía preciosa, delicadamente maquillada, se notaba que casi todo estaba al natural a excepción del delineado de sus ojos.

\- Inuyasha, acepte venir a este lugar y todo… pero quiero que me confirmes que no es una fecha importante porque de verdad… no traigo ningún regalo conmigo

No pude evitar reír y respondí.

\- No, no es una fecha importante, solo es un día como cualquier otro pero… yo sí que traigo un regalo

Sin esperar mucho extraje de mi bolsillo la cajita para entregársela a ella. Kagome parecía emocionada aunque un poco sorprendida. Arqueo la cejas en un signo de interrogación y con delicadeza abrió la cajita. Ella abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca, me miro y supe exactamente lo que quería decir. Otra vez simplemente no pude evitar reír, su reacción me había confirmado que sabía lo que le había dado.

\- Es… azabache

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – tuve que preguntar, tenia curiosidad.

\- Mi mama, durante un tiempo trabajo en una empresa que se dedicaba a embellecer piedras preciosas. Ya sabes, hacerlas collares, aretes, pulirlas para hacerlas artículos de belleza, debido a eso conozco muchas joyas como el… azabache, jade, rubí, ámbar – ella tomo el collar en sus manos y me miro con admiración – Inuyasha, esto es precioso, te debió costar demasiado… Yo no sé qué decir…

Solo tuve que tomar el collar, darme la vuelta para posicionarme en su espalda, para que finalmente ella empezara a gimotear. Kagome tomo su propio cabello y lo alzo, entonces yo pase el collar con el dije azabache por su cuello y se lo asegure.

Regrese a mi asiento y ella seguía mirándome con admiración, con los ojos brillosos y supe que sería el momento para decírselo. Acerque mis manos y se las tome.

Ella gimoteo y se lo pregunte.

\- Kagome ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

\- ¡Oh, dios! Lo sabia… lo sabía….

Ella lloro más fuerte y se levanto de su asiento, me abrazo y pude sentir todo su cariño, yo la abrase de vuelta y Kagome simplemente lloro en mi pecho a lágrima viva pero ella reía. Lo vi en muchos instantes, sonreía.

\- Si, Inuyasha, quiero que estemos juntos. Por dios, supe en el mismo instante que vi ese azabache lo que seguiría después. Inuyasha no sabes que tan feliz me haces, deseo… permanecer a tu lado

Eso me hizo feliz, mi corazón latía hasta reventar y no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos, imperceptibles para ella pero no para mí. Tanto tiempo estando solo, como dice la canción, andando de flor en flor. Para por fin encontrar a la chica con la que pasare el resto de mis días. Lo sé, es muy rápido, recién le estoy pidiendo ser mi enamorada y ya me veo llegando a la vejez con ella.

Ella es tan diferente, tan perspicaz, tan audaz, divertida, madura e infantil a la vez, la quiero… la amo, y todo sucedió tan rápido, todo comenzó sin planes, no lo vi venir.

Solo la vi a ella y se acabo el tiempo que estuve solo, todo eso se acabo cuando nos miramos a los ojos. Entonces de verdad lo supe. Ella no es un capricho, ni la persona con quien jugare un par de meses y me iré. No, con Kagome quiero permanecer hasta que la muerte nos separe, incluso mas allá de eso.

Nos separamos y ella me dedico una sonrisa.

Escuchamos aplausos y volteamos, la gente del restaurant nos veía conmocionadas, asombradas y una que otra pareja mayor nos veía con orgullo. Kagome se sonrojo y yo tuve que tragarme toda mi vergüenza porque Kagome lo valía. Ella valía todo lo que le dé, todas mis emociones, mi cuerpo y mi alma, ella valía todo eso y más.

Entre aplausos y vitoreo nos sirvieron la cena, no habíamos esperado ni a que llegara la comida para decirle mis sentimientos. Ella no dejo de sonreír y ni de conversarme todo el rato, fue una velada realmente buena, nuestras manos se unieron sobre la mesa y no se volvieron a separar. Terminada la cena llegamos a mi auto.

Ella todavía se estaba secando una par de lágrimas traicioneras cuando arranque el coche para dirigirme al templo Higurashi, el hogar con escaleras inmensas de Kagome. Ella solita se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad un rato después y a mirar la ventanilla. Concentrada en algo pero yo sin saber en qué. Yo seguí conduciendo hasta que aparcamos frente a los peldaños que daban a su casa. Ninguno se movió, pero apague el motor.

Seguimos sin movernos, no quería despedirme y al parecer ella tampoco.

Ella volteo la mirada, sus ojos brillantes chocolate me miraban para finalmente acercarse, cerrarse y juntar sus labios con los míos. Entusiasmado, respondí el beso con pasión. Hundí mi lengua en su cavidad y jugué con la suya, nuestros labios chocaban haciendo ruiditos de absorción. Nuestras bocas no querían detenerse y yo tampoco. El beso se torno salvaje y demandante, tome su nuca para hacerlo más profundo y casi gemí al sentír sus labios sorbiendo mi lengua.

Nos separamos y sus ojos brillosos seguían ahí pero esta vez me decían algo diferente.

"Entremos en mi casa y hagamos el amor hasta olvidarlo todo"


	12. Chapter 12

Dom x Dom

Ella no me lo dijo pero sus ojos eran una clara muestra de pasión, y la verdad ya había esperado suficiente para tenerla en mis brazos. Aunque cuando salimos del auto y empezamos a subir las escaleras, el bichito de la duda me recorrió. Mire nuestras manos entrelazadas, ella llevaba puesta sus muñequeras de sumiso, las cuales nunca se sacaba. Y tan solo verlas e imaginar lo que conveniente que eran al estar en las muñecas de Kagome, me calentaba.

Pero estoy casi seguro de que no será nada fácil convencerla de que se comporte como una sumisa y tengo la ligera sospecha de que ella tratara de convencerme de que yo me comporte como su sumiso lo cual no sucederá aunque me ahorquen, la amo de pies a cabeza pero tengo un jodido limite y verme amordazado es mi jodido limite.

Entramos a su casa y empecé a asustarme, como buen Dom tengo muchos juguetes interesantes en mi casa y ella supongo que tendrá muchas cosas para sumiso en su habitación, escondidos en el armario o hasta capaz estén a la mano en su mesita de noche. ¿Quién me dice que no me preocupe cuando capaz ella de pronto aparezca con unas esposas y me encadene estando desprevenido? Tal vez sea una sádica en la cama y le guste ver resistirse a sus sumisos. No lo sé.

Subiendo hacia su habitación, esa preocupación empezó a aumentar, ella era tremendamente sexy y hacia que hasta a una roca se le parara. Y estoy seguro que si se vistiera de negro, provocativa con su traje de Dom haría que me corriera, pero prefiero ver como castiga a otros en vez que lo haga en mí… oh, espera… No, definitivamente no quiero ver como castiga a otro varón o mejor dicho a cualquier otro ser vivo. Mataría al sujeto y mi gatita tendría un novio en prisión, no queremos eso.

Sentí un empujón en el pecho, Kagome acababa de empujarme y caí de espaldas hacia la cama, los ojos de ella estaban brillantes, deseosos y causaban escalofríos en mi cuerpo al verla tan decidida. Lo siguiente en hacer fue besarme, apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas jugaban y se retorcían sin mayores complicaciones, mi entrepierna también quería acción pues no dejaba de pulsar dentro de mis pantalones. El siguiente movimiento que hizo estoy seguro que fue inconscientemente, tomo mis muñecas y las apreso con sus pequeñas manos, sobre mi cabeza. Tratando, repito, tratando de dominarme… Inútilmente cabe recalcar.

Seguimos besándonos y deje que ella siguiera sosteniendo mis manos, cuando finalmente nos separamos hice que diéramos vuelta y su menudo cuerpo termino debajo del mío. Kagome era preciosa, dueña de un cuerpo que incentivaba al pecado y darme cuenta de que este cuerpo codiciado me pertenecía, me ponía a mil. Bese su cuello y lamí su clavícula, Kagome enredo sus dedos en mi cabello, tironeando pero sin causar dolor, casi como una caricia significativa.

Nuestros sexos se rozaron y no pude evitar gemir, ella tenía una ligera capa de sudor en su cuerpo y mi desarrollada mente empezó a maquinar diferentes escenarios, donde en todos Kagome era la protagonista como una dedicada sumisa masoquista. ¡Estúpida mente! No me deja concentrar, a este paso me correré en mis pantalones.

Kagome hizo que cambiáramos de posición de nuevo, de nuevo ella estaba encima mirándome con picardía, empezó a besarme el lóbulo de la oreja el cual era un tanto sensible y yo empecé a masajearle los glúteos. Las tenía redondas y firmes, incitantes para cualquier ojo. Lamio con parsimonia mi cuello, dejando rastros de saliva, mordiendo, chupando y besando mientras yo gruñía muy cerca de su oreja y acariciaba su fina cintura.

Ella empezó a descender abriendo mi camisa y rayando con sus uñas mi duro tórax. Lamio con pereza mi pecho muy cerca de uno de mis pezones, me hizo jadear. Para luego metérselo a la boca, chupándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente, todo esto causo muchos escalofríos en mi columna. Era una maldita embustera, sabia cuanto me gustaba lo que me hacía y seguía torturándome con su lentitud.

Mi pulso se acelero al verla seguir reduciendo la distancia con mis pantalones, joder… joder… ¡Joder! Mi gatita estaba… Ella estaba… mi mente se desconecto al ver como desabrochaba mis pantalones, me los bajaba con la ropa interior y dejaba mi grueso y erecto pene libre a su mirada. Inmediatamente la imagen del collar de perro se apareció junto a aquella ilusión de Kagome metiéndose mi vara hasta el final de su garganta.

Ella masajeo mis testículos con sus manos y se metió toda mi longitud a la boca, yo tome sus negros cabellos en mis dedos, apretando su cabeza incentivándola a seguir mamándomela. Estaba escandalizado viendo sus labios succionando todo el grosor de mi pene. ¡Estoy a punto de correrme! Su boca es tan estrecha, succionadora que si sigue así lanzare toda mi leche hacia su garganta. Debería ser ilegal tener unos labios como los suyos, alcanzan hasta mi base y regresan a la punta, y lo peor es que ella se ve satisfecha dándome sexo oral, se ve como si hubiera nacido para darme placer y estuviera disfrutando con mis quejidos y gruñidos de gozo.

Kagome era una jodida desvergonzada, en mis sueños la había visto así pero ¿Quién pensaría que en realidad tendría tal boquita de cereza? No, ella no era una gatita que ronroneaba ante cada caricia, era una tigresa que sabia darle placer a su hombre.

Sin poder evitarlo eche toda mi leche sin contemplaciones hacia su boca y ella no perdió ni una sola gota, era una jodida pervertida mamadora. No había dejado caer ni una sola gota de sus labios y se lo trago todo. La alcé y la eche en la cama, me posicione encima, esto iba a ser divertido.

\- ¿Te tragaste todo, eh?

Kagome asintió y enredo sus muslos alrededor de mis caderas y rozo su protegida intimidad contra mi flácido pene.

\- No hagas eso gatita… _mi_ gatita

\- ¿Tu gati…? ¡Mmm! – cuando hablaba me encargue de deslizar sus bragas por sus piernas y dejarla en el vestido que me traía loco toda la velada. Sin ropa interior deslice dos de mis dedos en su interior, mi gatita ya estaba bastante lubricada y lista para que un macho la dominara.

\- Así es… mi gatita ¿o vas a negarlo?

Ella grito cuando juguetee con mi pulgar sobre su clítoris, casi con desinterés esperando a que ella me confirmara lo que había dicho, quería que de su propia boca aceptara ser mía.

\- Sí, soy tu… mmm, gatita

\- ¿Lo eres? – hundí un tercer dedo y ella empezó a mover sus caderas.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Soy tuya para que… ¡oh, siiii! …hagas lo que quieras

Tuve que sonreír, ella se veía tan sumisa, tan entregada, este era tan solo el comienzo, dentro de un tiempo aceptaría mis látigos con amor y se entregaría a mi por su propia voluntad, dispuesta a cederme el control, lo sé… Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Abrí el cajón de su mesita de noche pero darme con la grata sorpresa de hallar un condón y un consolador que claramente ella utilizaba a menudo. Y me pregunte que si cuando lo utilizo esta última semana, lo hacía pensando en mi.

\- Ufff, Inuyasha… no te detengas – mire su rostro, ella estaba tan roja, sonrojada por el calor, yo sentía lo mismo, la misma hoguera que realzaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. Me agache y con una de mis manos jale su escote hacia abajo dejando la ropa arrugada en su cintura y total libertad en sus pechos.

Estos se movían junto con sus caderas traviesas. Con el vaivén baje mi cabeza y atrape uno de sus montes suaves entre mis dedos. Ella gimió y me complació con su quejido de placer. Metí uno de sus pezones a mi boca y chupe fuertemente.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Inuuu… - sujeto sus manos en mis hombros y echo la cabeza para atrás, por supuesto todo eso sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra mis dedos. Los cuales entraban y salían dentro de ella y ante los choques procuraba que mi palma hiciera unos roces deliciosos contra su clítoris. Sin cerrar los ojos capte en mi memoria su reacción en el justo momento de llegar al orgasmo.

Pero por supuesto, yo no la iba a dejar así nada más… Kagome gimió cuando su orgasmo estaba recién formándose y disimuladamente tome el vibrador del cajón para que cuando finalmente exploto, en mitad del clímax. Le metí el consolador lo más hondo en su vagina, me deleite con su grito orgásmico, como de pronto arqueo todo lo que podía su espalda. Verla tan entregada, ofrecida me gustaba. Pero más que nada, me gustaba verla llegar. Emitía unos sonoros quejidos femeninos que subían mi libido al máximo aparte de que su rostro me mostraba cuan feliz yo la estaba haciendo. Sonreí de medio lado.

Esto iba a ser realmente divertido.

\- ¡Awww! Inuyasha… - grito ella al ser la vibración del encendido consolador muy dentro en su vagina, yo seguía sosteniendo la base del aparato pero sin moverlo. Solo dejaba que Kagome se encargara de empalarse a sí misma.

Mi miembro viril ya estaba lo suficientemente duro para ella. Desde hace un par de minutos que ya estaba listo para agarrarla de las caderas y penetrarla. Pero lo que yo quería era que Kagome disfrutara lo mas que pudiera, que se deleitara con el placer para que al final acabar sin aliento y desfallecida.

Empecé el lento vaivén del consolador, sacándolo y volviéndolo a hundir muy dentro de Kagome, observando con excitación sus reacciones, como abría sus piernas, como gemía por que lo hiciera más rápido. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, desorbitados, ella gemía sin control, guiada totalmente por el placer… tal como yo estaba buscando ponerla.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que ella finalmente acabo expulsando sus jugos en el consolador que seguía vibrando y otorgándole un gran gozo, lo retire de su vagina y quede embelesado con sus pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban debido a su irregular respiración.

Ella emitió un quejido y choque mi mirada contra la de ella. No pude evitar sorprenderme, era exactamente la misma mirada lujuriosa que me había dado en su auto. Aun conservaba esa mirada, por supuesto que eso me puso a mil.

\- Inuuu – ronroneo ella siendo seductora, sonrió pícaramente y yo no tenía idea de que tramaba – Cariño, ahora es tu turno…

De un solo movimiento cambiamos de posición… otra vez. Ella estaba sentada a horcadas de mi sobresaliente pene.

\- Kagome… - la sostuve de las caderas – me parece que sería mejor que yo estuviera encima tu…

\- Calla _perrito_ – y ella sola tomo el condón del cajón, lo abrió y me lo puso mientras yo acaricia sus caderas. Acababa de llamarme "perrito" en la vida real… de verdad lo había hecho. Y de alguna manera esto me calentó hasta lo más hondo; puesto el preservativo me sonrió picara y se sentó sobre mi miembro erecto. Hundiendo mi pene hasta lo más fondo de su interior, por supuesto causándome un gutural gemido. Su interior es lo más precioso que pude sentir, era estrecha, mojada y resbaladiza. Estar dentro de ella era lo mejor.

Ella empezó a cabalgarme furiosamente y olvide completamente que me llamo perrito. Joder con esa palabra enserio. Sus caderas saltaban encima de mi pene, golpeando con brutalidad, ambos gemíamos disfrutando del vaivén, del placer, del fuego.

Es más que obvio que ella le gustaba torturarme, porque más de una vez, apretaba sus paredes vaginales, estrechándose y por ende enviándome descargas de placer al sentirla a mí alrededor. Era tan resbaladiza, con facilidad salía y volvía a entrar en su vulva. Preste atención un momento… su botón estaba desprotegido, con mi pulgar empecé a masajearlo y ella grito.

\- ¡Inuuuu! Oh, mi Dios…

\- ¿Te gusta así, gatita? – le sonreí mientras observaba como saltaba encima de mi pene, buscando mi leche, queriendo acabar una vez más.

\- ¡Siii! _Awww_, Inu… N-Necesito más duro…

\- Eres una pervertida…

\- ¿Ah? Yo… no soy… una… ¡_Mmm_! Per… ¡_Oh, Dios mío_! – gimió ella y me dio a entender que había acabado por tercera vez. Sonreí otra vez, tan solo un par de embestidas y seria mi turno, pero por supuesto yo no acabaría así, con ella encima mío.

La posicione debajo… otra vez y la tome de las rodillas, hundí mi pene lo más profundo que pude mientras ella todavía gemía por la excitación. Observe como ella tenía que sostenerse de las sabanas, tomándolas en sus puños, gimiendo el diminutivo de mi nombre.

Solté sus rodillas y tome sus hombros, aumente la rapidez de mis embestidas, se sentía tan bien, la mente se me empezó a nublar y mi boca dejo de hacerme caso para empezar a gemir junto con Kagome sin control.

\- ¡Ufff, Inu…! Dámelo… si, así… acábate cariño…

\- Kag… ¡Oh, sí! Me vengo… – jadee.

\- Si, amor… expúlsalo todo… - tal cual como me lo dijo, expulse todo mi semen dentro de ella, su vagina succiono todo mientras inevitablemente yo gemía por la explosión en mi interior. Había sido definitivamente el mejor sexo en toda mi vida.

Ella y yo tratamos de regular nuestra respiración.

\- Inu…

\- ¿Si?

Ella me abrazo y acerco mi torso a sus pechos, sus pezones estaban duros, erectos y rozaban como dos dagas contra mí. Ella me miro apasionada y se lamio los labios.

\- Aun no estoy satisfecha…

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y qué puedo hacer para satisfacerte?

\- ¿Que te parece si tenemos sexo hasta el amanecer? – sonrió pícaramente ella.

\- Mujer insaciable… eres igual a una gata en celo…

Reí y ella gimió al sentir como mi pene empezaba a endurecerse aun dentro suyo. Si ella quería hasta el amanecer… entonces no pararíamos hasta el amanecer.

\- Algo mas Inuyasha – sostuvo una enigmática Kagome, ella me miro a los ojos y abrazo mas fuerte mi cuello, por supuesto que me excite al verla morderse el labio inferior – Me encanta cuando eres brutal…

Gemí. Hasta el amanecer, cariño… no pararemos hasta el amanecer.


	13. Chapter 13

Dom x Dom

Al día siguiente fue una verdadera odisea levantarnos, lo conveniente era que se cumplía el día como domingo, por lo tanto no había trabajo y aunque me moría por decirle a una adormilada Kagome que no saliéramos de la cama hasta el lunes, sabía que teníamos que comer. Deje a mi pequeña novia aferrarse a las sabanas que ya no contenían mi cuerpo, ella no pareció darse cuenta de este hecho.

Baje las escaleras con pereza mientras tallaba mis ojos, tranquilamente podría calcular que podría ser el mediodía, la verdad no estaba nada sorprendido, todos los domingos me levantaba a esta hora. No sabía como sucedía con Kagome pero un par de horas de más no hacen daño. Llegue a la cocina e inspeccione el lugar a fondo.

El frigorífico estaba repleto, un poco más y reventaba por tanta comida almacena, demore algunos minutos para encontrar la mantequilla. Luego me dirigí a la encimera donde deje los panes, vasos y naranjas.

Prepare el desayuno con tranquilidad y en silencio, advirtiendo en todo momento en el caso hipotético de que mi querida Kagome se levantara. Aun no podía creer que ella se hubiera acostado conmigo. Ella es una muchacha fiera, mi gatita sin control y sin límites. Es bastante apasionada, con decir que terminamos verdaderamente haciéndolo toda la madrugada sin descanso. Estoy vacio.

Reí ante el pensamiento y con la bandeja en mano subí al cuarto. Mientras pasaba las escaleras admire a detalle fotos de la familia de Kagome, parecían muy unidos, ese tipo de familias son lo mejor, no puedo quejarme de la mía. No me llevo tan bien con Sesshomaru pero puedo masticarlo. Adoro a mi madre, y mi padre es mi orgullo sin contar al resto de la familia con quien llevo una agradable relación.

Llegue al cuarto y deje lentamente la bandeja encima del escritorio del cuarto, no me había fijado en el momento en que llegue pero, todo era color rosa. Increíblemente rosa, incuso las sabanas con las que había tapado nuestros cuerpos era color carmín.

Ignorando este hecho (aunque no me lo esperaba) desperté con besitos en su cuello a mi pequeña Kagome. Ella chillo y rio. Ya estaba despierta.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días, gatita, es hora del desayuno.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Mediodía.

Ella me golpeo en el brazo ligeramente.

\- ¡Mira la hora! Es tu culpa, nunca me había levantado tan tarde.

\- Oh, vamos. Es domingo.

\- Aun así.

\- Te compensare.

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente y se cruzo de brazos, yo alce una ceja.

\- ¿Qué me ofreces? – empezó ella.

\- Sexo.

Ella rio – Se mas creativo, cariño.

\- El sexo no es una mala idea.

\- No lo es pero esperaba algo aparte, algo que involucrara salir de la cama.

\- Si quieres… podemos tener sexo en la cocina.

Ella volvió a reír y beso mi mejilla.

\- Sera en otro momento. Olvide mencionártelo pero esta noche hay una reunión elegante en la casa de Sango.

Yo gemí – No querrás que vayamos ¿o sí?

Ella emitió la carita más dulce e inocente que alguna vez hubiera visto que no pude resistirme. Me las pagaría caro después por convencerme de ir a una estúpida reunión cuando podríamos quedarnos en casa a tener sexo en la ducha. Si, una de mis tantas fantasías. Claro, con dildos incluidos por ahí.

.

\- Inuyasha.

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Me ayudas?

Y como si de una película erotica se tratase, ahí estaba la protagonista, mi novia con un vestido negro, dándome la espalda para que subiera el cierre de su vestido elegante, mostrándome su esbelta y blanca espalda. La cual, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que se vuelva roja por las palizas que le proporcionare.

Subí el cierre despacio, rozando mis nudillos con su espalda, sintiendo claramente su estremecimiento de placer. Ella emitió un bajo suspiro y miro directamente a mis ojos con esa llama de pasión prendida y desbordándose.

Al carajo con la maldita fiesta.

Bese sus labios y apoye mi torso con su espalda, aferrándose a mis brazos, ella gimió y rozo su respingado trasero contra la parte de mi anatomía que mas pedía su atención. Feliz por saberme correspondido (porque estábamos tarde a la reunión) metí mano en el escote de su vestido y masajee ambos senos de mi mujer. Por supuesto sin dejar de besarnos, al fin nos separamos y ella se agacho, apoyando ambas manos contra la pared. Excitado por la posición, levante su vestido y baje sus sexis bragas de encaje.

Estaba mojada, y reconsidere el hecho de que debíamos quedarnos en la casa y terminar haciéndolo hasta en el suelo de la sala. Ella, seguía apoyada esperando el movimiento que yo haría. Quería aplazar este momento lo más que pudiera, no quería ir a esa jodida fiesta, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de eso. Al mirar el fuego en sus ojos, simplemente no pude resistir, la penetre sin compasión luego de desabrocharme los pantalones.

La embestía dejando huella en cada parte de su ser, marcándola como mía, como mi chica. Ella no paraba de gemir mi nombre, y me encantaba como este sonaba pronunciado con tanta excitación por la mujer que yo mas quiero.

Kagome, logrando erguirse un poco acompaño mis embestidas con sus encuentros, fue delicioso, toda ella es deliciosa, es estrecha, pequeña y mojada, lista para cualquier momento en que quiera montarla.

Aun con el presentimiento recorriendo mi espalda, embestí por última vez cuando la sentí venirse para salir y acabarme fuera de ella. Agitada, se incorporo y apoyo en mi pecho. Su respiración no acompasada era un delirio para mí, casi una invitación para una segunda ronda más calmada y duradera.

\- Es hora de irnos – sonrió ella y salimos del templo cuando nos arreglamos.

Subimos a mi auto y maneje hasta la cabeza de Sango, la cual no estaba muy alejada pero que de todas maneras se diferenciaba, su casa era enorme. Contenía jardín, piscina y una bella vista. Se notaba desde lejos.

Ambos entramos puesto que la puerta estaba abierta para toparnos que no era ninguna fiesta elegante por así decirlo. Tal vez lo fue en un principio, porque ahora estaba en todo su apogeo. Había muchas parejas teniendo sexo público en las esquinas. Las escaleras estaban invadidas de homosexuales y había humo de cigarro por todas partes. Detesto ese olor así que tome la muñeca de Kagome y corrí de allí hacia el patio.

La piscina estaba casi vacía, sin contar al hombre y las dos mujeres que le daban placer. Detrás de los arbustos era peor, el lugar estaba lleno de gemidos y gritos de gozo. Mire a Kagome con reproche.

\- Te lo juro – dijo ella – no lo sabía.

\- De saber que iba a hacer así, nos hubiéramos quedado en casa, que desperdicio.

Dispuestos a salir de allí, avanzamos un tramo para luego darnos cuenta de que estábamos completamente perdidos

\- Maldita sea.

El maldito lugar era inmenso, cualquiera podría perderse allí, sin nada que hacer tuvimos que llamar a Sango… a gritos porque su móvil estaba apagado.

\- ¡Sango!

Sentí un jalón de mis pantalones, alguien intentaba desabrochármelos, mire hacia abajo horrorizado al darme cuenta de que era un hombre quien desesperado intentaba quitar el cinturón. No lo pensé mucho y lo patee, se notaba que estaba ebrio, no lo recordaría para mañana. Escuche una risa y le mande una mirada asesina a Kagome.

\- Es tu culpa.

\- Mía no es. Yo no le dije a ese sujeto que te bajara los pantalones – gruñí mientras ella seguía carcajeándose.

\- ¡Voy a matar a Sango! – Grite - ¡Sango!

\- ¿Inuyasha? – voltee ante el llamado pues la voz me parecía familiar, mi sorpresa no tuvo limites cuando me di cuenta de que era Koga. El bastardo había asistido y tenía a una sumisa de cabello cobrizo pegada como lapa a su cuello - ¿Buscando como pasar el rato?

\- Muérete.

\- Te deseo lo mismo perrucho, de todas maneras, ¿Quién es tu acom… Kagome?

\- ¿Koga? – dijo ella con lentitud, casi como asimilando la idea, la cara se le transfiguro cuando pareció darse cuenta – ¡Hijo de puta!

Ni siquiera pude reírme por la sorpresa, Kagome se había lanzado directamente a sus pelotas con un rodillazo al estilo futbolista. Me quede sin palabras mientras Koga caía al suelo fuera de combate y la muchacha de cabello cobrizo lo consolaba. La pobre chica estaba muy ebria.

\- ¡Eso fue por Kikyo! ¡Te le acercas otra vez y esta vez tendrás solo un testículo!

Emocionado porque mi novia pateara al estúpido, le bese la mejilla con orgullo. Sabia defenderse, esa era otra faceta de ella que me encantaba. Ella era perfecta ante mis ojos, no podía encontrar nada que la degradara. Nada. Ignorando a Koga, seguimos paseando por el lugar, sin fijarnos en muchos detalles pues las parejas desesperadas abundaban en cada esquina. Muy bien, o todos estaban increíblemente alcoholizados o había droga de por medio.

\- ¡Sango!

Al fin, la susodicha hizo su aparición. Bueno, más que aparición, Kagome y yo tuvimos que poner ojo de águila al ver una mujer cabalgando un hombre. Esta mujer tenía cabello castaño, sospechosamente parecido al de Sango, la dueña de la casa. La pareja estaban en un mueble. Ella volteo y se confirmo su identidad.

Entonces el hombre se mostro también y tuve un escalofrió. Estoy muy seguro de que mi cara es verde como el pasto.

\- Voy a vomitar.

\- ¡Inuyasha!

Era suficiente por hoy, soporte ver a desconocidos tener sexo frente a mis narices, lo soporte a pesar de ser un asquiento en todo el sentido de la palara, no soporto nada de eso. Pero ver a Sango y a Miroku en pleno momento era suficiente para perjudicar mis neuronas y quemarlas. Ya era hora de que devolviera el almuerzo. La verdad me había demorado mucho.

\- ¿Estas bien, cariño?

\- Te dije que era mala idea, que no debíamos venir. La próxima me harás caso.

\- Como tu digas, amor pero… ¿estas bien?

\- ¡No, no estoy bien! Acabo de ver a… Solo… hay que irnos de aquí… por favor.

\- ¿Cuál es la salida, Sango? – pregunto Kagome mientras yo trataba de tranquilizar mi pulso acelerado, odiaba ser tan asquiento para estas cosas.

\- De frente, den vuelta en U, izquierda, derecha y salida.

\- Gracias.

Alrededor de dos minutos llegamos a la salida.

\- Voy a matar a Sango – pronuncio Kagome muy bajito, solo reí irónicamente.

\- Ya somos dos.


	14. Chapter 14

Dom x Dom

\- ¿Cuál es tu edad?

\- Treinta.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Muy en serio.

\- Entonces… ¿eres un pedófilo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Lo siento, es que… bueno, tu pareja tiene pinta de tener solo veinte años.

\- Tiene treinta.

\- ¡¿En serio?! Es muy hermosa.

\- Quita esa mirada de tu rostro si no quieres ganarte un golpe.

\- ¡Oe! Yo también soy un Dom que participara en los juegos grupales… y francamente estoy muy interesado en tu sumisa.

Sonreí maquiavélicamente y no corregí su error, quería ver en todo su esplendor su rostro de sorpresa al verla entrar totalmente de negro. Si, podía imaginármelo.

Ahora mismo, estaba sentado esperando a que llegara mi gatita que pedía un trago en la barra y también a los demás domadores y sumisos. Ambos habíamos decidido asistir a Desesperation pues estábamos muy confiados uno del otro. Por lo tanto sabíamos que no sucedería nada fuera del otro mundo, lo que me tenía un poco preocupado es que Kagome me había mencionado que su hermana menor Kikyo asistirá a los juegos.

No sé cuál será su reacción al verme con Kagome, podría lanzarse en mí encima y arañarme o podría simplemente ignorarme, de todas maneras me dejara mal parado.

\- Ya casi han llegado todos – Kagome que había estado pidiendo u trago en la barra, se acerco a mi mientras el sujeto con quien había estado charlando sonreía como idiota.

Imbécil.

\- ¿Vas a cambiarte? – le pregunte.

\- SI, me gustaría… - dejo un whisky en la mesita, que había pedido para mí y se acabo el suyo rápidamente – voy al cuarto de las chicas ¿de acuerdo? Te veo luego.

Kagome se despidió con una mano y una sonrisa radiante para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el cuarto donde se vestían las mujeres, ella llevaba un bolso en el brazo muy mullido donde traía bastantes cosas interesantes que aun no me había mostrado.

\- Es un secreto – me había dicho en el auto cuando nos dirigíamos hacia el bar.

\- Ella es una gatita muy hermosa – me mordí la lengua cuando escuche al Dom desconocido hablar otra vez – será una grandiosa sumisa.

Repetí en mi interior. Su cara será épica. Su cara será épica. Definitivamente su rostro a l ver a mi chica golpeando hombres será una de total decepción, o al menos eso espero.

\- Es verdad. Mi nombre es Hojo.

\- Hey… - masculle con desprecio pero el pobre tonto parecía no darse cuenta de que su presencia estaba empezando a cabrearme.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Francamente no quería decirle mi nombre pero ya que al parecer era algo terco, insistente y estúpido, volvería a preguntármelo, aunque seguramente me vería como un descorteza sí que respondió por educación.

\- Inuyasha Taisho.

\- He escuchado tu nombre en algún lado.

\- Seguramente – susurre.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que en algún lado, seguramente lo recordare en algún momento. Oe, ya nos están llamando ¿vas a cambiarte o algo?

\- No.

\- Entonces entremos, al parecer los juegos están empezando.

Cuando entramos, no me sorprendí al ver lo que habían preparado pero el sujeto a mi lado estaba bastante impresionado.

El lugar siempre estaba perfectamente diseñado para parecer unas interesantes y bien equipadas mazmorras de tortura. En una esquina, pegado a la pared estaba una red gigantesca de telarañas (que en realidad era sogas) y correas a su alrededor para colgar de cabeza a los sumisos. También había una camilla mullida en medio del lugar con correas para apresar al sumiso que estaría echado con el pecho hacia la cama y la espalda descubierta para los latigazos que los Dom proporcionaríamos a su cuerpo.

A un lado estaban apoyados contra la pared, una encimera de clasificación, donde mostraba los distintos artículos que un Dom podría querer utilizar contra un sumiso.

Por supuesto, un dominador ya venía preparado, trayendo objetos personales que le pertenecían, como yo que traigo una fusa que sueño estampar en la espalda de Kagome, tres puntas y negra como el ébano.

No es como que no había fusas de ese tipo en la clasificadora, era que le tenía bastante cariño a este utensilio en particular.

\- Es impresionante – murmuro el chico llamado Hojo, yo le calculo alrededor de veinticinco años o un poco más. Se ve claramente que es la primera vez que viene a Desesperation y esta asombrado por todo lo que lo rodea, gruñí antes sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad. Este sujeto, tengo un muy mal presentimiento acerca de este sujeto.

\- Buenas noches, mis estimados – comenzó el dueño del bar, para dar inicio a los juegos grupales, pude ver que de entre las cortinas aparecía mi querida Kagome vestida completamente de negro. Una falda escocesa negra y en tonalidades de gris junto a una camiseta escotada negra como su largo cabello.

Esta vez no llevaba un antifaz como en otras veces, al verme, sonrió y vino en mi dirección.

\- Quiero dar empiezo a los juegos antes de que llegue la media noche y puedan divertirse, quiero aclarar que es el aniversario de Desesperation – todos aplaudimos – Gracias… gracias, no quiero atrasarlos más, diviértanse y recuerden… Ante la palabra que diga el sumiso, que el día de hoy será, RED, los dominadores se detendrán de lo que sea que le estén haciendo. Pueden comenzar.

Como era costumbre, el dueño del bar siempre elegía la palabra de alerta, cuando un sumiso se veía muy presionado o afectado, la idea era que cuando el sumiso dijera la palabra de alerta, los dominadores pararíamos de acecharlo o tocarlo. Y se detenía todo.

\- ¡Inuyasha!

Miroku apareció y me empezaron a dar arcadas. Aun no olvido ese maldito momento en que los vi teniendo sexo, no es como que me afecte tanto ver a personas tener relaciones coitales, he visto porno y he visto a muchos sujetos tener sexo en los juegos grupales, lo asqueroso era simplemente ver a Miroku teniendo sexo. Eso era lo vomitable.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – llego finalmente Kagome a mi lado y empezó a sobar mi espalda al verme arrodillarme y tapar mi boca, simplemente asentí.

Escuche un grito ahogado y voltee a ver a Hojo que señalaba a Kagome como si fuera el demonio mismo en persona, pronto entendí su reacción espontanea y sonreí. Oh, sí, esa era la cara que yo quería ver.

\- ¡¿Eres una Dom?!

\- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – pronuncio mi gatita con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tus muñequeras crean de ti una imagen que no es, gatita – dije despacio para luego levantarme con pereza.

\- ¡Tu! ¡No me corregiste en ningún momento!

\- Era divertido ver tu equivocación – le dije con la sonrisa mas falsa que pude poner. Al parecer se indigno porque dio media vuelta y haciendo a un lado las cortinas, se dirigió hacia la siguiente sala de juegos.

\- ¿Oh? – pronuncio Miroku.

\- Esa sonrisa fue terrorífica – Kagome siguió sobando mi espalda mientras yo la besaba tranquilamente en la mejilla y le respondía calmadamente.

\- Ese sujeto estaba mirándote como si fueras una presa, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

\- No lo sé… me da un poco de pena.

\- Kagome… - bese sus labios y tome su mano para guiarla donde Sango ya estaba preparada para ser acechada. Ella miro sin mirar a Sango, me pregunto qué cosas están pasando por su cabeza al verla mirar sin mirar donde la sumisa de Miroku que era tan especial para él, estaba siendo azotada por un sujeto con antifaz negro.

\- Tu vas a…

\- Escucha, esto forma parte, ¿recuerdas? Vamos a divertirnos… Kikyo debe estar por ahí ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

\- Si… - pronuncio lentamente pero podía ver en sus ojos que la decisión que tomamos juntos en un principio estaba empezando a disgustarla.

Me imagino que no sería bonito observar o saber que tu novio azotaría a tu mejor amiga por placer.

\- Solo… solo… - ella trato de decirme algo, susurro tan bajo que a pesar de no entenderla por los ruidos del entorno, asentí como si supiera de lo que hablaba. Ella se fue y me dejo con las palabras en la boca. Tomando la fusa de nueve puntas en la clasificadora, me acerque a Sango que tenía los ojos vendados.

Miroku estaba frente a ella tomando la mano de su sumisa y mimándola mientras ella permanecía arrodillada y con los brazos encadenados al techo.

Apreté con fuerza la fusa, iba a divertirme, esto es lo que me gusta hacer, esto lo que yo disfruto lograr en mis victimas cuando las ataco, esto es lo que yo busco, no me afecta para nada ver las lágrimas de Sango, no me afecta ver a Miroku con un brillo de celos en los ojos.

Levante la fusa, listo para comenzar el azote y me detuve en el último momento al escuchar mi nombre salir de los labios de Miroku, él le estaba diciendo a Sango de que era yo quien estaba a punto de atacarla, ella pareció reaccionar y se sacudió.

Con los ojos vendados, la espalda magullada, blanca como la leche pero con cicatrices significantes, me di cuenta de que sería imposible para mí lograr tocar a la mujer de mi mejor amigo. A la mejor amiga de mi mujer.

Aun con el utensilio alzado, cerré mis ojos y trate de recordarme a mí mismo de que esto era lo que a mí me gustaba hacer, que esto era lo que yo esperaba de mí, que esto era lo que siempre había hecho, que no existía diferencia alguna con que fuera Sango u otra mujer.

La imagen de Kagome apareció ante mí como un fantasma.

\- ¿Inuyasha?

Pronuncio Miroku muy bajito, solo para que Sango y yo lo escucháramos. Abrí los ojos y asentí al verlo, su rostro mostraba confianza, confiaba en que yo no sería tan duro como lo habían sido los demás Dom, Miroku estaba recordándome que no solo a mí me gustaba atacar, sino que a mis victimas les gustaba ser atacados. No es como que lo hiciera contra su voluntad.

Sango arqueo la espalda levemente esperando mi azote.

Llego pronto y al momento de que la fusa choco contra su piel, sentí un gran alivio. Ella emitió un ligero gemido de satisfacción que me incito a seguir acechándola.

Ella no estaba en contra, ella lo estaba disfrutando y eso era suficiente para mí.

Pasaron diez minutos y la frente de la mujer de Miroku estaba perlada de sudor, que muy cariñosamente Miroku seco. El la felicito en el oído dándole ligeros besos en la mejilla. Ella sonrió aun con los ojos vendados y probablemente con los brazos entumecidos, ella parecía convencida de haber satisfecho a su amo en su orden.

Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera sido Kagome a quien atacara.

_Solo… solo… no te olvides de mí ¿de acuerdo?_

Pude descifrar por fin lo que Kagome quiso decirme en ese momento, yo negué en mi interior, yo sería incapaz de olvidarla por un solo segundo, ella predomina en todos mis pensamientos y anhelos, no puedo vivir una vida donde no pueda verla ahora que está a mi lado.

No quiero ni pienso dejarla ir.

Con Kagome en mis pensamientos, camine sin pensar hacia otra de las tantas salas separadas por cortinas, la próxima que entre tenia los mismos artilugios pero lo diferente era que había hombres sumisos apegados a la pared, siendo torturados por mujeres Dom.

La sala está completa por así decirlo, pero yo no vi a Kagome por ningún lado. Voltee a un costado para notar a una chica de negro que se me hizo muy conocida.

\- ¿Ayame? – pronuncie y ella volteo inmediatamente.

\- Oh por Dios… ¿Inuyasha? – Ella tenía en la mano una látigo único de cuero que tenía pinta de doler mucho – Dios mío ¿hace cuanto que no te veo?

Ayame se acerco y me abrazo con familiaridad, yo sonreí y envolví su cuerpo en mis brazos con cariño, ella era mi familia, por increíble que sonara eso, era una prima lejana con la que en mi niñez me llevaba muy bien, lo malo era que siempre era muy abusiva y agresiva, tenía cara de loba y siempre terminábamos enrolados en el lodo cuando éramos cachorros.

\- Probablemente hace un año.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo ella – Pensé que sería más la verdad, ha pasado tanto tiempo, Inuyasha. La última vez que nos vimos fue en ese bar que se llamaba… ahaha, no recuerdo su nombre.

\- Yo tampoco – sonreí con ella y charlamos un rato hasta que recordé que tenía que ver a mi gatita.

\- Oe, ¿no conocerás a Kagome Higurashi?

\- Claro que la conozco.

\- ¿La has visto?

\- Para nada, y prefiero no cruzármela.

Fruncí el ceño ante su tono despectivo y agresivo, cuando pregunte… ella solamente gruño y dio media vuelta despidiéndose con su mano derecha.

\- Nos vemos luego – le grite un poco confundido por su manera de contestar.

¿No se llevarían bien? En todo caso ¿Qué había causado su enemistad? No puedo imaginarlo, Kagome es divertida, genial y amable. Ayame es algo seria pero no demasiado, es chillona y le gusta gritar y moler a golpes a quien la fastidie. Pero por sobre todo es comprensiva, sabe como son las cosas y sabe aconsejar.

Corrí hacia las siguientes cortinas preguntándome cual era la razón de su molestia, sin cavar mucho en el asunto, avance hasta toparme una imagen que no desaparecerá de mi memoria jamás. Era mi gatita vestida completamente de negro y con un látigo único en malo, preparada para azotar a un varón que colgaba de cabeza del techo.

La mayoría de las féminas estaban a su alrededor, y alguno que otro varón Dom observaban y opinaban a cerca de como mi mujer azotaba a aquel sumiso, me excito más de lo que debería haberme excitado, su rostro extasiado, la comisura de sus labios casi obligándola a sonreír, sus ojos brillosos, su frente perlada por el sudor.

Toda ella, era una belleza.

Mas que causarme celos o alguna reacción, solo me causo admiración, respeto, adoración y amor. Ella podía expresar tanto cariño en sus azotes, ella podía expresar cuanto quería a quien era el acechado. Kagome sabía expresarse muy bien con las maniobras que utilizaba y sus movimientos sensuales y coordinados eran definitivamente una danza que nadie querría perderse jamás.

Tras unos largos minutos en los que me di cuenta, en varios de ellos contuve la respiración, que mi mujer se retiraba cansina lejos de los demás, corrí tras ella y aferre su brazo para notar algo que me dejo anonado.

Ella estaba llorando y me pregunte, porque había dejado que eso sucediera.


End file.
